Hayley Capello's Life at Hogwarts
by GryffindorGrl97
Summary: Hayley Capello isnt a normal girl. And whys that? Shes a witch! A muggle-born witch with a special ability. Once at Hogwarts she finds friendship and true love.DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling and therefore dont own anything except Hayley & Clara Capello.
1. The Letter

**This is a story I had written on . But now I want to see what people on here have to say. Please write and review. Thanks!**

Hayley Capello. That's me. I live in a small town in America. I've never been a normal girl. My friends have always said that I was strange. I guess there right though. But this is where my life gets…abnormal.

It all started this morning. I woke up to a sharp tapping at my window. I shot out of bed and when I pulled open my curtains I found the least thing expected. A small tawny owl. I opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on my dresser. I walked towards it skeptically. Wondering if it was going to fly around my room or claw my eyes out.

As I neared the owl he held out his tiny leg. It was then that I noticed the small letter attached. I carefully untied the letter and watched as the owl flew out my window. I quickly ran towards the window and shut it before any other winged creatures could try and fly in.

I looked at the seal on the back of the envelope. It was made of wax and had four animals on it. A lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. I opened the letter with trembling hands. I read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Capello,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1__st__. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hogwarts? I've never heard of such a place. And I was most defiantly not a witch. Unless there was something my mom hasn't told me. As I walked into the kitchen I reread the letter a few times. My mom was finishing making breakfast while my year younger sister Clara sat at the table.

"Mom have you ever heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

My mom looked at me. Confusion plastered onto her face. "Never heard of such a thing. Where did you get that letter."

"If I told you, you would never believe me." There was a sudden knock at the door. I ran and answered it.

There stood a man with a long white beard and hair. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts. You must be Hayley." I nodded my head.

"MOM!" My mom came running into the room. Professor Dumbledore explained how I was witch and what Hogwarts was. He said my name was on the list since I was born. He said that Hogwarts was in England and my mom soon found us a way to get there.

Once in England my mom, Clara and I followed the instructions given by Dumbledore to get to Diagon Alley where we could get the things I would need for my year at Hogwarts.

This is going to be great.


	2. Train

It was the crack of dawn and the day I would be leaving for Hogwarts and I just woke up from a dream. It seemed so real. I had no clue where I was in the dream and all I know was that I had seen a bunch of red-heads of all different ages, a bushy haired girl and a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

I woke up again and the sun was out. It was 9 o'clock and I showered and threw on a pair of jeans and band tee with a pair of converse. We then took a cab to the train station. Following Dumbledore's instructions to get onto the platform I ran through the wall with ease.

I weaved through all the kids with their parents and placed my trunk on the train.

I said good-bye to my mom and Clara and found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I watched as the students got on the train and the platform emptied. I heard the compartment door slide open.

"Do you mind?" There stood the boy with messy black hair and glasses. Talk about déjà-vu.

"Um-Yeah no prob." He sat down across from me.

"Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Hayley Capello. I'm a first year as they say here. How about you?"

"Same. You're not from here are you?"

"America. I don't know much about England. I guess I learn. After all I'll be spending the next 7 years here." The door opened again. One of the red-heads from my dream had stood there.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said. The boy sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Hayley Capello." I said holding out my hand. He shook my hand.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. Ron looked stunned. He asked Harry about a scar. Then I noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Hello Ickle-Ronnikins." Chorused two voices from the door. More red-heads. Identical to be exact. They must be Ron's older brothers.

One of them sat down next to me and the other sat in-between Harry and Ron.

"I'm Fred," said the one between Ron and Harry.

"And I'm George," the one next to me said. I have to say they were quite cute. I noticed how deep of a brown George's eyes seemed to be. He seemed really nice….And Fred too. _Don't fall for either of them. You don't know them!___I told myself.

I was brought of my thoughts by George asking me what my name was. "Oh. Hayley. Hayley Capello."

"Nice to meet you." Fred said. "Now we must go. Lee's got a huge spider back in our compartment."

I noticed Ron shudder at the mention of a spider. "Best watch out for them. They spend a lot of time pranking people."

The trolley had come around carrying a boat load of sweets. It didn't take long for our compartment to be filled with them.

The bushy haired girl from my dream came into the compartment moments later. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger and fixed Harry's broken glasses. She seemed nice.

Once the train stopped we all got off and I shared a boat with Harry and Ron. Hogwarts is beautiful!

Now I'm waiting be sorted. I've already met someone I can see as an enemy and a few friends.

Where will I be placed? That questioned remains…For now.


	3. Deal with the Devils

Many people have already been sorted into their houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione were put into Gryffindor. The house for bravery. It seemed that house would suit me best. All the others didn't seem like me.

"Capello, Hayley." Professor McGonagall said.

I walked slowly up to the stool. My hands were shaking from nervousness. The hat was placed on my head.

"There's much bravery in you yes…..A hidden talent as well…..You'll do anything for a friends…..There's only one place to put you…GRYFFINDOR!"

I ran towards the table that was now cheering loudly. I sat down next to Hermione and waited for the rest to be sorted.

After everyone was sorted loads of food just appeared on the table. I've never seen so much food! I had some chicken and mashed potatoes with some pumpkin juice. The pumpkin juice I found surprisingly good.

Once we finished eating we were shown to the common room by another of Ron's older brothers, Percy. What I saw when we walked in was amazing. The room was red and gold just like the house colors. A blazing fire was in front of the couch and two armchairs. There are a few dark wood tables and chairs in one corner where I could study once classes start.

I needed to kick off the year with a bang! I found a small bucket in the corner of the room and ran upstairs to the girl's dorms and filled it up with ice cold water. I ran down the stairs and made sure no one else could see me as I booby-trapped the boy's staircase.

I sat down next to Hermione and waited to see who would fall victim to my trap. Me and Hermione were getting into a conversation about our favorite books when all the sudden there were two loud screams and laughter from the entire room.

"The Weasley twins were just pranked!" someone shouted in shock. There at the bottom of the boy's staircase was the Weasley twins completely soaked.

"Alright who did this?" they said in unison.

I stood up and took a bow. They ran over to me and dragged me over to one of the empty arm chairs. One of them waved over a boy with dreadlocks.

"Hayley, right?" I recognized him as George. I nodded my head. "This is Lee by the way." He pointed to the boy with dreadlocks.

The three boys exchanged looks. Fred spoke, "We could use your help with our pranks."

"And why's that?"

"Because you were able to prank Hogwarts most notable pranksters of our time!" Lee exclaimed.

I thought about it for a minute. I mean I barely know these three. All I know is that they are two years older. Well I could use a laugh now and then. I nodded my head. "Sure why not."

Ron came up behind me as the three boys hi-fived each other. "You do realize you just made a deal with the devils right?" I just laughed.

I went up to my dorm and as I fell asleep I thought about the new friends I had made today. This is going to be a great year.


	4. Truth About DéjàVu

The next day I woke up at 7:30 and began getting ready for classes. I showered and dried my hair. Then I put on my uniform.

Hermione and I both made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast once ready. Professor McGonagall handed out our schedules.

"Ms. Capello, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after classes. You have my class last today. After that I will help you find his office."

"Why does Professor Dumbledore want to see you?" Hermione questioned as we went to our first class. I shrugged my shoulders.

Classes went by quickly. Today we had Charms, Potions (I hate this class already) and last but not least Transfiguration. I stayed after everyone left sitting at my desk.

McGonagall motioned for me to follow her. After following her for a few minutes I found myself standing near a stone gargoyle. McGonagall said the password and a flight of spiral stairs appeared. I followed the professor as she went up the stairs. She knocked on the door and it opened.

"Please have a seat Hayley." I sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall sat down in another next to his desk.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

Dumbledore laughed. "Not at all. Now I must ask you have you ever had déjà-vu? You know feeling like you've seen something before?"

"Yes many times. Before getting on the train I had a dream that I met a bunch of red-heads, a bushy-haired girl and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. In other words Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry."

"Well here in the Wizard World we have a name for people like you. They're called Seers. However we've never seen a muggle-born seer. You have a rare gift. Although I would keep this quiet. People may try and….use it for their own good or against you."

"Now I know what the hat was talking about! It said 'a hidden talent in you.' It meant me being a Seer I'm guessing." He nodded. "What if my friends start questioning it? What if, I have like a vision in front of them or something?"

"Only tell people you trust. Someone you know won't say anything to anyone."

I left about five minutes later. I finally understood why I felt like I was living part of my life over and over again. I saw things before they happened!

I then thought about what professor Dumbledore said. But I don't think I can trust anyone that well yet. Except maybe Hermione, but I'm not sure yet.

I guess this is truth about déjà-vu.


	5. ThreeHeaded Dog

So sorry I messed part of this story up! This is before the last chapter I put out. By the way all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters of Hayley and Clara Capello and their mom. And maybe other characters I may create in the future.

I was talking with Ron, Hermione and Harry about quidditch since he would be Gryffindor's new seeker. We were on our way to the common room and the stairs changed.

We got off the stair case just in case they decided to change again and walked into the door off the corridor.

Where we ended up I don't know. All the sudden the room erupted in light.

"Meow." I turned.

"Mrs. Norris. Filch's cat. Leave stupid cat before you get us in trouble. You already almost did that." I whisper yelled. The cat went running. "GO!" I ran towards the far end of the room. Dead end.

"Oh great no what do we do?" Ron said yanking on the door.

"Oh move over. Alohomora." Hermione said casting the door to unlock. We got in the room and closed the door. We listened to make sure Filch was gone.

"I think he's gone." We turned around and there stood a giant three-headed dog.

"AHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed. We ran out of the room as fast as we could and ran all the way to the common room.

"Why would they keep something like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you? Did you not see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet I was a little bit preoccupied with its heads!"

"Well it was standing on a trap door which means it was guarding something. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed before either one of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled."

She walked into the girl's dorms. "She needs to sort out her priorities." I laughed.

"Goodnight you two." I went into the dorm and went to sleep still a little frightened about the encounter.


	6. Mountain Trolls and Truth

It's Halloween now. My favorite time of the year. But here in Hogwarts we don't get to dress up. Instead I decided that I would freak Hermione out this morning. I woke up earlier than usual and used fake blood to make it look like there was blood coming out of my mouth. Then I layed back down in my bed and waited for Hermione to wake up.

5 minutes later she awoke.

"Hay, come on we need to get-AHHH!" I shot up.

"Morning!"

"Good Godric you scared me."

"Sorry 'Mione. It's Halloween and since I can't dress up I need to scare someone." I got up and cleaned myself up and got dressed.

Classes went by quickly. After Charms I was walking to the common room with Ron and Harry.

"She's a nightmare. It's levi_o_sa not leviosar. No wonder she's got no friends." Hermione pushed past him, tears streaming down her face.

"Way to go Ron." I said glaring at him. "And for your information I'm her friend." I ran after Hermione.

I followed her into the girl's room. "Go away."

"I'm not leaving 'Mione."

"Please just leave me alone." I could tell she was hurt. I mean who wouldn't. No one likes being picked on, but I knew I should leave her alone. She'll have to come out eventually.

I went to the common room to put my bag down and went to the Great Hall for the feast. I ended up sitting with the twins and Lee.

In the middle of the feast Professor Quirrel came running into the hall. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." He fainted in the spot. Everyone one in the hall began screaming and jumping out of their seats until Dumbledore yelled for silence.

We were then being led to our common rooms by the Prefects. I then remembered not seeing Hermione at dinner. I quickly found Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!" The three of us ran to the girl's bathroom were I last saw her. However we saw the troll heading right into the girl's room.

We watched as the troll destroyed parts of the girl's room. "Hermione move!" Harry shouted.

Hermione hid under the sinks and Harry was now in the troll's hands. He ducked as the troll tried to hit him and I tried to get Hermione out from underneath the sinks safely. Ron successfully levitated the troll's club and in seconds the troll was knocked out.

Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel came running into the room. "You four, explain yourselves."

"Professor we-" Harry, Ron and I started.

"I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron and Hayley I would be dead."

"Is this true?" The three of us nodded.

"Ms. Granger I am very disappointed in you. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor. You three not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! 5 points will be awarded to Gryffindor. Each."

We left the girl's room still in shock from what we just faced. But now the four of us were all friends. I stopped short as I saw a blur of something. Fire and a mirror. What is it you may ask? I couldn't tell you if I wanted to.

"Hay, are you alright?" 'Mione asked.

"Fine. Can I trust you guys? I mean you can't tell anyone what I'm about to say." They nodded. "Good. I'm a Seer. What you just witnessed was me getting a vision. Of what I don't know." They were shocked. I guess there are some things you can't do without being able to trust each other and becoming friends. And knocking out a twenty foot mountain troll is one of them.


	7. Quidditch and Love?

The first quidditch match of the year is finally here. I waited in the stands with Hermione and Ron for the players to come out onto the field and the game to begin.

The players were out and the game began. I watched as the players made goals and how close some were to getting hit by a bludger.

Half way through the game Harry was nearly thrown off his broom. I watched as he hung onto the broom for dear life. Well he was some 30 feet up at least. The broom kept swerving side to side as if it was trying to throw him off.

Hermione took Hagrid's binoculars and looked around for the culprit of the situation.

"It's Snape. He's not breaking eye contact." She handed Hagrid back his binoculars and ran towards the stands where Snape was.

"Come on 'Mione hurry up." I said to myself. Just as I said this Harry was able to get back onto his broom and get the snitch winning the game for Gryffindor.

All the Gryffindor's screamed in delight as Madam Hooch blew her whistle ending the game.

The game has been over for about an hour and I'm sitting in the common room reading a book. Two people sat down on either side of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked not moving my eyes from the book. I knew it was the twins. One of them snatched the book out of my hand. "HEY!" It was Fred. "Give it back Fred."

He held the book above his head knowing it would be out reach for me because of my height. I grabbed his other arm, twisted it behind his back and kicked the back of his ankle causing him to fall to the ground.

"Fred I would give the girl back her book. Before she kills you." George laughed.

"Not a chance," Fred replied throwing the book at George.

He caught it and handed it to me. "Don't kill him. Fred will do things like that a lot."

"I won't. I promise." I was most liking blushing at this point. Hopefully no one noticed. For the while I've been friends with the two I found that George was the nicer of the two.

_Was I actually starting to like him? _I questioned myself. _He is kinda cute. And very kind. Oh I am falling for him aren't I?_ Well this is just wonderful. I'm starting to like one of my best friends.

Lovely.


	8. The Stone and the House Cup

**I'm going to skip to the end where they getting the stone. **

A giant chess board stood between us the other door. I was to stand as the King's side castle.

The game progressed and many times I had to shield my eyes to make sure I wouldn't get rubble in them. The game was coming to an end and Ron's strategy was going to get him killed.

But apparently it still had to be done. We won the game and were finally allowed to move. We ran over towards Ron to make sure he was alright.

"Harry you need to get the stone." I said.

"Hayley's right. You go we'll find a way out of here." Hermione added. I quickly started looking for a way out.

Harry went forward towards the stone and Hermione and I dragged Ron towards the way out.

"When we get out of here 'Mione you take Ron to the hospital wing and I run to get Dumbledore." She nodded and we were soon out of trap door and off the 3rd floor corridor.

As planned Hermione took Ron towards the hospital wing and I ran towards Professor Dumbledore's office. I ran up the steps as quickly as possible and knocked on the door.

Dumbledore opened the door. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry's in trouble! We went down to protect the stone and me, Hermione and Ron got out but Harry went to get the stone."

"Where is Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

"The Hospital Wing, sir. Ron was injured so I told her to take him there and that I would come to get you."

"You go join your friends. I will make sure that Mr. Potter will be alright." I nodded and ran towards the hospital wing.

Ron was conscious and Hermione sat there as if waiting for me to come.

The next day we heard that Harry was safe and in the Hospital Wing. Me, Hermione and Ron went early in the morning and brought some candy to him. He was still asleep.

After we went to get breakfast and then promised we would go back after. We were on the staircases and saw Harry walking out of the Hospital Wing.

I smiled and waved. "Alright there Harry?" I asked pointing to his bandaged hand.

"Yeah. How about you three?" We nodded and headed for the end of the year feast.

Slytherin won the house cup. _Great._

"Another year gone. The house cup has been appointed but there are a few additional points to be added." Dumbledore said. I looked up at him quizzically. "First to Ms. Hermione Granger for the use of intellect when others are in need I award fifty points. To Mr. Ronald Weasley for the greatest game of chess Hogwart's has ever seen I award fifty points. To Ms. Hayley Capello for standing by friends even in the darkest of times I award 50 points. To Mr. Harry Potter for pure love and outstanding courage 60 points. And finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to enemies but even more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The banners that hung above our heads changed to Gryffindor banners. Us Gryffindor's cheered loudly.

_WE WON THE HOUSE CUP!_


	9. End of the Year

Well this was the end of my first year at Hogwarts. I made new friends and had a very interesting year.

But you've all only endured one crazy year in the life of Hayley Capello. I took one last look at the castle knowing I won't see it and my friends for two months.

"Hayley come sit with us on the train." George said. I followed him, Fred and Lee in to a compartment. Fred and Lee sat on one side so I sat down next to George.  
>We talked about all the pranks we pulled all the way to the station. I had left for about an hour in between to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione.<br>When the train stopped I got off and said goodbye to everyone.  
>"Goodbye Hay." George said.<br>"Bye..." I began to walk away but turned around again to face him. "Bye."  
>My face got hot when I turned around to walk to my mom and sister.<p>

"So how was school?" my mom asked on the plane home.

"Well what can I say it was…Magical! I made many friends. I'll tell you about them later." I told her.

"You have, have, have to tell me all about it." Clara said.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later. Why do you want me to tell you so badly?"

She dug through her carry on and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to me. SHE GOT INTO HOGWARTS! SHE WAS A WITCH!

I hugged her. "I can't believe it both of us are witches!" I whisper yelled.

Once home me and Clara put our stuff in our rooms and ran around the house excited that not only would I be returning to Hogwarts but her as well.

After I told my mom and Clara everything about Hogwarts. I also told them about my friends.

They shared a few laughs with me as I told them about Fred and George.

Two more months and I'll be back.


	10. Diagon Alley

About a month and a half later I found myself in Diagon Alley; getting my supplies for Hogwarts. I couldn't wait.

"HAYLEY!" I turned around as Hermione hugged me.

"Hey Hermione. This is my sister Clara. She's gonna be going to Hogwarts this year as well."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione as you could probably already tell." My sister and best friend shook hands.

I checked my list. "Clara we should get going to the book store. I'll see you later 'Mione."

"I'll meet you two there. I've got to go to Gringotts first."

Clara and I entered the bookshop. It was very packed. Over the crowd I could see a bunch of red-heads. I saw two of those red-heads standing off to the side facing all the commotion. I walked up behind the twins.  
>"Gred, Forge, this is my sister Clara."<br>They quickly turned around. "You scared us." George said.  
>"Nice to meet you." Fred said to my sister.<br>"If she's anything like you Hay we might need her to help with some pranks." George said.  
>"Unfortunately she's not." On our way out we ran into a couple of people we would rather not deal with.<br>"And is that the Capello girl?" Malfoy's father questioned him. He nodded. "Apparently she has a sister. Another Mud-blood to deal with."  
>"For your information that name has no effect on me. There's a saying where I come from 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.'" I stood proudly.<br>"No one cares about your stupid muggle sayings." Malfoy said.  
>"No one asked your opinion Malfoy. Clara I would stay away from people like them. They're awful." I was about to walk away but first I stomped on Malfoy's dads foot. The twins laughed at my sudden outburst.<p>

I went over to say hello to all of my other friends there and introduced Clara to all of them.

"Hayley this is our younger sister Ginny." The twins said pointing to a small red-headed girl.

"Hi, I'm Hayley and this is Clara she's in your year." The two girls started talking animatedly.

_Clara and Ginny became best friends. They confide in each other._

"Hay, are you alright?" George asked shaking me slightly. I broke out of my reverie from the vision and blushed slightly. I tried to make sure no one noticed this.

"Yeah I'm fine. Vision that's all." I whispered the last part. I had told the twins about me being a Seer last year after the holidays.

"Oh I almost forgot about that."

I then remembered something. I turned to Harry. I punched his arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"How come you never answered my letters? I started to think that you fell off the face of the Earth."

He then explained about how a house elf named Dobby came and had intercepted all letters to him. I then apologized for hitting his arm so hard.

After we got all our supplies we said good-bye to the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione and her parents. Then we went back to our hotel.

One more week and I'll be on that train back to Hogwarts.


	11. Back at Hogwarts and Crushes

On the train I couldn't find Harry and Ron. So I made Hermione and Clara sit with me, the twins and their sister Ginny.  
>"You two haven't seen Harry or Ron have you?" They shook their heads. I sat down across from George. Clara and Ginny were talking in the corner.<br>Me and the twins started talking about pranks while Hermione gave us disapproving looks.  
>"I have the best Idea ever!" I shouted after a while.<br>"Please-"  
>"Tell."<br>"Well it involves paint and Snape."  
>"I like where you're going with this. You are brilliant!" said George. My cheeks got hot at that. I looked over at Hermione.<br>She was smiling. I started worrying about what was going on in her head. I quickly grabbed my robes and went to go get changed.

_I really hope Hermione's not going to question me about this, _I thought to myself.

I was wrong however. After the feast (Ginny and Clara were sorted into Gryffindor and Harry and Ron finally showed up) Hermione and I went up to our dorm and started unpacking our stuff.

Once done unpacking I sat down on my four poster. Hermione came over. She was grinning.  
>"Hi..." I looked at her quizzically.<br>"I saw that on the train."  
>"Saw what exactly?"<br>"You blush when George said you were brilliant."  
>"Shut up 'Mione." I hid my head under my pillow.<br>"You like him."  
>My head popped up from underneath the pillow. "Oh well no duh." My head went back underneath the pillow.<p>

She started laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is."

"Not really. I mean I'm really good and not really letting anyone know and he's too oblivious to notice. And I know he'll never notice me. I'm forever going to be 'just a friend.'"

"Well you never know."

"Oh I know all right. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep because I really don't feel like teased anymore about this."

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

I mumbled 'night' and got changed then went to bed.


	12. Forever the Friend

"Where's Harry?" I asked one night during dinner.

Hermione and Ron just shrugged. After we ate we decided to go and try to find Harry.

We found him. He was freaking out about a voice he supposedly heard.

"I don't hear anything." Hermione said. I nodded my head in agreement. He kept walking along the wall.

I noticed a huge puddle of water on the floor and what we saw wasn't all that great.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.**

Next to the warning was Filch's cat. Petrified it seemed. I could hear the commotion of the coming students from dinner. They all gathered round to see what was going on.

"Enemies of the heir beware. You'll be next mud-bloods." I heard Malfoy say. I turned my head and glared.

A bunch of the teachers and Filch came up to where me, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood.

"You-You killed my cat. I'll kill ya. I'LL KILL YA!"

"There will be no need for that Argus. It seems that Mrs. Norris is merely petrified. Now everyone will return to their dormitories," me, Harry, Ron and Hermione began making our way towards the crowd, "except for you four."

We had to explain how we had gone looking for Harry and that's when we stumbled upon the writing on the wall. After we were allowed to go up to Gryffindor Tower.

I was tired and was making my way to towards the girls dormitories staircase when….Well I was upside-down. I guess it's a good thing that, me being me, who hates wearing skirts, had been wearing pants and my converse.

I was dangling and heard laughter.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, GET ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"As you wish." Fred said laughing. I fell with a loud _thump_.

"OW! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not at all," George said.

"You see dear, Shorty, it is merely pay back for last year."

"Oh please that was pure accident. I didn't think that that would be you two to fall into the trap."

"Well we got you back you can't deny that." Fred said walking away. I went to go up to my dorm but was stopped.

"Yes George?"

"I need some advice."

"Ok. Elaborate please."

"Well I wanted to ask this girl to Hogsmeade this weekend, but I'm not so sure how."

"Oh. Well, to be honest I'm not really great at this kind of thing. But you could always just invite her to go with you. Just think of it like you're asking a friend to go somewhere. By the way who- who is it?"

"She's a Ravenclaw in my year. And thanks. You're a great friend." He went a sat next to Fred and Lee at one of the tables.

"No problem." I whispered sullenly. _Forever the friend._


	13. Chamber of Secrets and End of the Year

**I'm once again going to skip to the end. The following years interest me more. **

This year really has been crazy. A couple of weeks ago Hermione was petrified and I was in a state of shock. Right now me, Harry, Ron and Professor Lockhart were inside the Chamber of Secrets.

I always knew Lockhart was a loon. He tried to erase Harry, Ron and I's memories, but he took Ron's wand it the spell backfired. Lockhart hit the wall and caused rubble to fall and create a barrier from where Harry and I stood to where Ron and Lockhart were.

We continued on into the chamber to try and find Ginny. After a little while we found her.

"She's cold as ice." I said. I felt her pulse. It was weak. "Ginny please be okay."

"Tom. You need to help us." Harry said. I turned around to see a boy about 16 standing there.

He explained how he was the one killing Ginny and that he was Voldemort. _Great, this year couldn't get any freakier. _Riddle sent the basilisk after Harry and I stayed with Ginny to make sure we didn't lose her. She is one of my friends after all. She's also my sister's best friend along with a girl named Luna Lovegood.

"Please Ginny, wake up!" I pleaded.

"You think that will work? Not the brightest of people are you?"

I stood with my wand pointed at Riddle. "If she dies I will kill you!" I threatened. "No one hurts my friends. No one."

I watched as Harry defeated the basilisk. He came over to where I sat with Ginny. There was a basilisk fang stuck in his arm. He pulled it out and stabbed Riddle's diary.

I watched as the memory of Riddle disappeared and Ginny woke. I hugged her.

"GINNY!" She hugged me back.

We were soon out of the chamber thanks to Fawkes. Me, Harry and Ron earned awards for service to the school and at dinner that night we saw Hermione again completely unpetrified.

Final exams were cancelled, much to Hermione's dismay and Hagrid was freed from Azkaban and back at Hogwarts.

The school year soon ended and Clara and I were back home with our mom.

Soon we would return to England and stay with our friends at the Leaky Cauldron. And I would soon start my third year at Hogwarts.


	14. Does He Like Me? Impossible

I walked out of the airport with my mom and Clara. Me and Clara had our trunks and everything in a cart and were getting strange looks from passerbies. Clara and I just laughed at the people's reactions.

That night we stayed at a hotel and tomorrow we would be heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I can't wait for this year." Clara exclaimed.

"Me neither. I've already thought of some brilliant pranks."

The next day Clara and I found ourselves at the Leaky Cauldron. We said good-bye to our mom and went inside.

"Clara stop hitting into me!"  
>"I'm sorry. My trunk is heavy."<br>"So is min-" I had bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." I turned around. "Hey George."  
>"Hey Shorty. I feel so loved you didn't even say hi to me." Fred ever so dramatically said.<br>"I'm ever so sorry Fred. How can you forgive me?" Me, Fred and Clara laughed.  
>"You guys are such goofs!" Clara said. I linked arms with Fred and we bowed at Clara.<br>"Why thank you!" I said. I turned towards George. He was staring at me open mouthed. "George close your mouth your gonna catch flies." No response. "Helllloooooo?" I closed his mouth for him.  
>"Hay-Hayley...Hi." I laughed.<br>"Come on Clara we should get our things up to our rooms."  
>On the way up the stairs I saw Hermione who took me to the room we would be sharing.<br>"I saw everything down there!"  
>"Once again 'Mione what are you talking about?"<br>"Oh like you didn't notice." Came a voice from the doorway. Ginny and Clara walked in.  
>"Honestly Hay. She's talking about the way my brother was looking at you."<br>"Oh you mean George. Honestly I thought that was just him being him."  
>"Really because we think he likes you." Hermione said.<br>"We've been friends for 2 years. I think the only time he's actually ever noticed me was when I was dangling by my ankle or covered in Merlin knows what! What could change know?"

"You never know, Sis."

"Last year he asked my advice on asking some Ravenclaw to Hogsmeade. He didn't like me then; he doesn't like me barely a year later."

"You never know with my brother. And you do look different." Ginny said. I then remembered that I had my blonde hair recently cut to my shoulder and now have side bangs. I looked into a mirror. _Do I really look that different?_ I guess I do. Still the same green eyes but different hair style. It doesn't really make that much of a difference. I guess I'll have to see how the year goes.

**George's P.O.V.**

"Alright mate what was that about?" Fred questioned me.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Maybe the way you looked at Hay just before." George's ears turned crimson.  
>"I-I don't know what-you're talking about."<br>"Yes you do. Are you starting fancy Shorty?"  
>"Maybe. It's just she looks so different. Her hairs shorter and-and I don't know. She looks so...pretty."<br>Fred howled with laughter. "You really like her!"

"Shut it! She wouldn't like me. She probably likes someone in her year. Not 2 years ahead of her."  
>"You never know." Fred said.<p>

**Normal P.O.V.**

Later at dinner I sat between the twins.

"Hey Shorty, made up any pranks for the year?" Fred asked.

I nodded my head. "But I'll tell you later." I moved my hand to grab a piece of bread. I wasn't the only one. My hand brushed against George's. We looked at each other and quickly pulled away.

I kept my head down; making sure my hair blocked the most likely obvious blush on my face. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see George's ears bright red.

_Is Hermione, Clara and Ginny right? Does he like me? Impossible. _


	15. 3rd Year Summary

**I'm going to do a summary for this year. The rest of the years will be full length and much more interesting. **

I was sitting in the common room the night after Sirius Black entered the school. I was really freaked out. I decided to spend the night here on the couch to make sure no one tries to hurt my friends.  
>"Hayley? Why are you still here?"<br>"I want to make sure no one gets hurt."  
>"You worry too much." George said laughing.<br>"Tell me something I don't know."  
>"Everything will be fine," he said pulling me into a hug. He let go quickly, blushed and turned his head away from me.<p>

_This year couldn't get any weirder. _

It was now spring and many other strange things have happened. I was sitting under the tree by the Black Lake reading my book. Well until the twins came over.

"Hey let me go!" I was being dragged towards the black lake by the twins. I was thrown in. Payback was in order and I pretended that I couldn't swim.  
>"If I knew she couldn't swim I wouldn't have thrown her in!" George said. He jumped in to help me. He dragged me out and I laid on the grass with water in my mouth.<br>"Hayley are you ok?" Fred said. I spit out the water in his face and sat up.  
>"You gits don't think do you?" George looked at his hands while Fred looked at me shocked.<br>"You can swim cant you?" Fred asked.  
>"Of course I can! Now if you'll excuse me in need to go dry off." I got up a started walking away.<br>George caught up with me. "I'm sorry." He looked very apologetic.  
>I didn't answer him. I just kept walking back to the castle.<p>

Towards the end of May we found out the truth about Sirius Black. He wasn't out to kill Harry. He was after Peter Pettigrew who was thought to be dead.

I still don't get how I didn't see this coming. Usually I get visions of these things. It seems that every year something bad happens. I really do hope next year is better.

And this summer is going to be fun. Clara and I will be staying at the Burrow.

In two weeks time we will be on that train to the start of our summer.

Little did I know it would be the…..Strangest summer ever.


	16. Train Ride In

**A/N: Sorry guys! I messed up. This is the real Chapter. :) Enjoy!**

I was sitting in a compartment with my sister Clara, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and of course Fred and George. The whole time we talked about the year and the jokes and pranks that me, Fred and George had pulled this year. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione still had the cuts and scratches from the recent event of meeting Sirius Black.

"Are you excited to come to the Burrow Hayley?" asked George.

"Yes very. It also gives us more time to plan pranks for next year."

"I'll be right back," said Clara, "I want to go say bye to a few of my friends."

After about an hour later Clara still hadn't come back. I worried since she was gone for a little too long.

"I'm going to find my sister," I announced.

"I'll come with you," said George. I tried not to blush at his sudden rush to come with me.

As I was about to leave I saw Fred trying to hold back a laugh. I was going to ask him what's so funny but then I realized I needed to find my sister.

"You seem to worry about your sister a lot, don't you," asked George.

"Well of course I do. She is my sister and mum would kill me if I didn't look after her."

After about 10 minutes of searching the train I found her.

"Oh hey Hayley." said Clara.

"Hey just wanting to make sure your ok."

"I'm fine I'm just sitting here with Abby, Elizabeth and Luna."

Everyone thought that Luna Lovegood was loony, but me and my sister thought she was a very sweet and imaginative girl.

"Oh hey George," said Clara. I had temporarily forgotten that George was standing right behind me.

"Hey," he answered back.

"Clara you can sit here for the rest of the ride but if you go to another compartment please tell me and please come back to our compartment around 5 minutes before we enter the station, alright?"

"Ok." Clara never argued when I went over protective over her.

"Don't you think your being a little over protective over her?" George asked as we were heading back to the compartment.

"No. I just worry. You know how those visions I get cause me to worry."

"Plus I don't think it helps that me and Clara live in America not here in England. So being farther away from home makes me worry more."

He opened to door to the compartment and let me go inside first. Fred was holding back a laugh again. George sat down and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww. What was that for," Fred asked George.

"You bloody know what that was for," George said as he glared at him.

I didn't know what was going on but all I could say was that was a very interesting train ride.


	17. Under the Stars

Once the train stopped all of us got our luggage and got off. Harry went with the Dursley's (unwillingly of course) and Hermione went with her parents. The rest of us went over to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing.

"Why hello Hayley!" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly. "How are you? And how are you Clara?"

"Good!" Clara and I exclaimed at the same time.

Once we got to the Burrow Clara and I were told we were going to be staying in Ginny's room. When we finished unpacking it was time for dinner.

"Hayley, I hear that you and your sister come from the muggle world. Can you please tell me how to work a radio?" asked Mr. Weasley. We were told that he was always fascinated with muggle contraptions.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Do you by any chance have a radio that I could use to show you?" I asked.

"Well actually I do. But I'm afraid that will have to wait a while. Lots of work at the Ministry."

When we all finished eating me, Clara and Ginny went upstairs and changed into our pajamas. We sat up for a while just talking.

"I wonder what was up today with George." I said out of nowhere.

"Yea he was acting very strange. But we've told you our theory on that." Ginny said smiling brightly.

"Yea, yea, yea. You've already told me. You two honestly think he likes me."

After about another half hour we all fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by Ginny shaking me.

"Hey Hayley, do you want to play quidditch?" she asked. I loved quidditch and agreed. I got dressed and headed outside with Ginny, Fred, George, Ron and Clara.

Since there were only 6 players we decided to play with a beater, seeker and a chaser and everyone would try and block the goals. The teams were me as a chaser (even though I begged to be a beater) Clara as our seeker and George as our beater.

Clara wasn't really into the game but our team won anyway.

"You would make an awesome chaser on the Gryffindor team" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Honestly I would rather be a beater. To me chaser is quite boring." I said.

I went to sleep thinking of possibly playing quidditch. Around midnight I was awoken from my slumber.

"George! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

He dragged me outside into the slightly chilly evening air. "Where are we going?" I said a slight laugh in my voice. He stopped and sat down. I followed.

"What are we doing out here?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. When I couldn't sleep I used to come out here for some fresh air."

"So why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. I figured you would be the only person to actually come out here with me."

"And why may I ask?"

Again he shrugged and lay down on the ground. I looked up at the stars, and then lay down as well.

"When I was younger I loved looking up at the stars." He laughed. We sat out there for awhile before returning inside to go back to sleep.


	18. My Best Friend

A few weeks went by already and we had filled it with quidditch games and swimming. About a week into July, I had another one of my visions. I woke up too early to see the whole thing. Me, Ginny and Clara went downstairs after getting dressed to eat breakfast.

"Ah, Hayley," said Mr. Weasley, "I will be coming home a little earlier from work so, in the shed there are two radios, if you can find them, you can finally show me how  
>they work. For work use of course," he added after Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern full look. Everyone laughed.<p>

"Of course. But where is the shed? "I asked

"I'll show you," George exclaimed almost immediately.

"Ok, when were done eating we should go."

Mr. Weasley left for work about 20 minutes later. When George and I were done eating we went outside. We went out to the shed and walked inside.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

"Sure that would be great! How about you look over there," I said as I pointed to the left side of the shed, "and I'll look over here."

After about half an hour George exclaimed "I found one!"

I turned around to face the direction his voice came from only to find the other radio." And I just found the other one," I said laughing a little." Come on let's get these inside." I said as I walked toward the door.

"Hey watch out for the-" George said but, too late I tripped over the tool box lying on the floor. I had closed my eyes bracing myself for the fall, but nothing came. I opened my eyes only to see that I had landed in none other than George's arms.

I looked up at him, "Than-," I began to say. I was however cut off by his lips crashing into mine. He pulled away and looked at me a small smile forming on his face. Until he saw my face that is. I was at shock and I knew that my face showed it.

"I-I-I'm-I'm- sorry," he said as he slowly backed away. But before long he was bolting for the door.

"George," I said in an almost inaudible whisper, "George, George" my voice now getting louder and louder, "GEORGE!" I yelled as he left the shed. I ran out and saw him just making it inside.

I ran inside and up to Ginny's room leaving the radios on the counter in the kitchen. I lay down on my bed and stayed there crying silently into my pillow, until Clara and Ginny walked in. "HAYLEY! Are you ok?" Clara asked frantically.

"Geor- Geor-" I said through sobs.

"I think she's trying to say George." Ginny said. "What happened Hayley? Maybe I can talk to him?"

"He kissed me," I said trying not to cry.

"Well I guessed you found out if he fancied you." said Ginny.

"And that's a yes. Wouldn't that be a good thing since I KNOW you like him." said Clara laughing.

"Perfect!" said Ginny.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, "After he kissed me he ran out and I-I-I-"

"Oh, Hayley, calm down," Ginny said.

"I was in shock and I didn't kiss him back and now I feel bad 'cause I didn't and he wouldn't answer me as I called after him when he ran out."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" asked Ginny.

"No it's fine; I'll try and talk to him later. I'm sure he'll understand." I was soooo wrong about that.

* * *

><p>"Girls! Dinner!" Clara, Ginny and I went downstairs. I sat across from George.<p>

"George, we need to talk." I said piling spaghetti onto my plate.

"About what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to talk about. At all." His eyes never looked up from his plate the entire time he spoke to me.

Silence.

"Mrs. Weasley may I be excused?"

"Of course dear." I stood up and grabbed my plate. I stood behind George.

"By the way George, I can't stand gits." I dumped my plate onto his head.

I could hear the rain pounding against the roof. I didn't mind it as I ran outside and stood behind a tree.

I leaned against the trunk and slid down until I was sitting. I put my legs to chest and my arms around them. I let the tears roll silently down my face. The rain was nothing to me right now. It only added to the tears upon my face.

I could hear a few splashes in the puddles behind me and noticed that Clara and Ginny had followed behind me.

"He's such a git!" Ginny exclaimed. Clara nodded her head. They grabbed either side of me.

"Maybe he'll realize his mistake once you walk past him, Hay." Clara said. They dragged me back to the house; the tears still streaming down my face.

We walked past George who was still trying to clean up the pasta that he was covered in.

Once back in Ginny's room I laid down on my bed and cried. _I don't get it. Yeah I had a crush on him and I found out he like me back but how could it make me so upset that he wouldn't speak to me? _

_Easy. He's one of my best friend's. _


	19. Quidditch and Death Eaters

I could never tell if George was angry at me or mad at me. Every time I got near him he would turn and walk in the opposite direction. Two weeks passed by when I really got mad.

"GEORGE! Why won't you talk to me? I never did anything wrong," I said.

"I can't talk right now I have to-to-de-gnome the garden."

"That's a lie, and you know I've always been able to tell if someone's lying."

"I JUST CAN'T TALK TO YOU NOW!" He stormed away leaving me standing there shell shocked that he had yelled at me like that.

* * *

><p>The next day I was going with , Ron, and Fred and of course George, who didn't look to excited when he was told I was coming. We went by floo powder. I went through first. "Hello? Hello is anyone there?" I said. I couldn't see a thing.<p>

"Hayley? Is that you?" asked a voice I knew to be Harry's.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. The others should be coming soon." Just then Mr. Weasley came.

"Where are we? Did we end somewhere else?"

"No the fireplace is boarded up." Soon Ron, Fred and George came through.

"I can't see anything," said George.

"Thanks captain obvious." I muttered to myself but apparently George heard me.

"Wow, someone has an attitude" he said. We were going back and forth.

"Will you two STOP!" yelled Fred. Mr. Weasley had made us a way to get through the fireplace.

"Hey Hay, what's going on between you two." asked Harry.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Nothing is the wrong answer," I heard Fred say to Harry."I'll have to explain later, though."

"Don't say anything. 'Cause quite frankly I don't want to be mad at TWO of my friends. That is if he even still is my friend." I muttered the last part.

As we left I saw Fred drop something and Dudley's tongue swell up.

"What did you give him," I asked as we got back to the Burrow.

"Ton Tongue Toffee. Me and George," he said as I scoffed at the name, "created them."

"We'll be going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow so everyone get a good night's sleep," Mr. Weasley said.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" I heard Hermione say. I was so happy to see her I jumped out of bed and hugged her.<p>

"Hermione it's so good to see you! How has your summer been?" I asked excitedly even though it was about 4 in the morning.

"It's been good. Let's go downstairs." Hermione said as Ginny and Clara woke up and I finished getting dressed.

"Hermione could you please go and wake up Ron and Harry?" Hermione nodded. "And Hayley could you wake up Fred and George?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

I walked upstairs to their room, wishing that I wasn't going to be waking up the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Wake up," I said as I turned on the light in their room. Fred had woken up almost immediately but George saw that it was me and went back to sleep. Me being me  
>walked to Ginny's room and got a water balloon and filled it up. I walked back to the twin's room and threw the water balloon at George.<p>

"Get up," I said very annoyed. I turned around to go back downstairs and heard him mutter something that sounded like "jerk."

Once everyone was up and ready we left. Everyone was very tired and didn't want to do any walking. By around 10 we met Cedric Diggory and his father. All of us but, Cedric, his dad and Mr. Weasley had crashed landed after taking the portkey. Soon after we arrived at our tent we went to the game. Fred and George had made a bet that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch.

"What with the betting," I asked Fred as once again George went the other direction when I came near. "When is he going to grow up and talk to me?"

"I have no idea and we are trying to get enough money to create a joke shop."

"There's no doubt in my mind that that won't happen."

The twins were right about the match. Ireland won but Krum caught the snitch. I was happy since I supported Ireland. When we got back to the tent I had a vision. _Masked figures were everywhere. Tents were burning and wizards and witches fled for their lives. It ended. I knew at once that it was going to happen soon_.

"We need to get out of here quick," I said to myself as I heard Fred and George singing to Ron.

All of the sudden we heard loud noises coming from outside.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on," I heard George say.

"It's not the Irish. We're being attacked." I said.

"Why is it that every time I have to say something you have to have a comeback."

"It's not a comeback. I had a vision again! We need to get out of here!"

"Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility. GO!" yelled.

"Come on we need to stay together." I said to everyone. As we ran I noticed Harry wasn't following. I ran back. I wouldn't- No I couldn't leave one of my best friends behind. George happened to notice me going the other direction and shouted "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

I ignored him. I felt him grab my wrist. "Oh NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME!"

"Come on we need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving Harry behind." But he pulled me forward. "LET ME GO!"

He wouldn't let me go and I was being pushed forward by the crowd.

* * *

><p>After a while Harry hadn't come back and me, Ron and Hermione went looking for him. We soon found him and someone running. I asked Ron and Hermione if they saw the man but i was the only one who did.<br>Barty Crouch from the Ministry and a few other Ministry officials had come and said we "Have been caught in the act." Until Mr. Weasley yelled, "STOP! STOP! That's my son!" The dark mark still high in the air and all tents burnt down we left back to the Burrow. A worried greeted us and we got ready for the school year ahead of us.


	20. Triwizard Tournament

I was glad to be back at Hogwarts. It felt like a second home to me. When we got back Dumbledore made an important announcement.

"I'd like to make announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well." Everyone turned their head to see a wheezing Filch running down the center of the hall.

"It's funny the way Filch runs." I whispered to Hermione, who was sitting next to me and to Harry and Ron who were sitting across from me.  
>Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts has been chosen-." He stopped. Filch began whispering to Dumbledore. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triwizard Tournament."<p>

"The Triwizard Tournament, joins together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a champion is chosen. And if you are chosen you stand alone. These contests are not for the faint heart. Now please help me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxine!" Dumbledore finished.

Then a bunch of girls in blue dresses and hats walked in. All the guys fawned over them. Then their headmistress came in. All the guys clapped loudly when they finished entering.

"Now our friends from the north please meet the students of Durmstrang."

At that a bunch of boys walked in. Once Ron saw Victor Krum he almost freaked out.

Soon they brought in the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore had explained to us about the tournament. Even though I was a about 7 seats away from the twins I heard them say "Wicked."

When Barty Crouch walked in, the ceiling began to rain and flashes of lighting filled the hall. But the storm didn't last long. It was stopped by none other than Alastor

"Mad-Eye" Moody. We were told he would be teaching us defense against the dark arts this year.

We were told that the only students of age (17) were allowed to enter the tournament. This comment was only to spark up "THAT'S RUBBISH! THATS RUBBISH!" from the twins. By Thursday, we were told all students wanting to participate, have to put their name in the goblet and the champions will be chosen.

* * *

><p>The next day was the first day of classes. My first class was DADA. My favorite.<p>

"Who can name the three unforgivable curses." asked Moody "What about you Weasley?"

"Well my dad did tell me about one, the Imperious curse." Answered Ron.

"Yes exactly." Moody said as he picked up a spider from a jar on his desk." Engorgio." The spider enlargened."Imperio!" Moody made the spider go desk to desk. Ron  
>almost had a heart attack when it landed on his head.<p>

"No what should I make her do?" Moody said laughing."Jump out the window-Drown herself?" He stopped and brought the spider back into his hand.

"What's another curse. How about you Longbottom. Come up here. Well?" He said as Neville came up to the front of the class.

"The Cruciatus curse." Neville said sullenly.

"Yes. Crucio!" The spider began to squeal and Neville began to squirm.

"STOP!STOP! CANT YOU SEE ITS BOTHERING HIM!" I screamed. Moody stopped. He brought the spider over to my desk.

"Ahh. Ms. Capello, can you tell us the last unforgivable curse?" I shook my head. I couldn't bear what was going to happen. "Avada Kedavra!"

I was crying. I could feel the tears coming down my face. I got up from my seat, all eyes on me, and ran out of the room. I didn't know where I was going; I went where ever my legs would carry me. I guess I had landed in the common room.

"Hey, Hay. You alright?" asked Fred.

"Yea- I'm-I'm- fine."

"Alright. I guess if you say your fine you are. Come on George."

I could still hear Fred and George talking in the other corner.

"George maybe you should apologize for acting like a jerk. Maybe it'll cheer her up." said Fred.

"No. I can't."

"You can't tell me your still embarrassed to be around her?"

Embarrassed! That's why he was acting like that. I didn't hear the rest I had already made my way upstairs to my dorm.

Fred and George decided to make an aging potion to try and trick the goblet to allow them in the tournament. However, as me and Hermione had suspected (well knew for me), it didn't go as planned. Instead of being a few months older they became old men and began wrestling with each other.

Thursday came fast and the champions are being chosen.

"The Beauxbaton champion is- Fleur Delacour." Roared Dumbledore's voice over the excited crowd. Fleur walked up to the front beaming." The Durmstrang champion is- Victor Krum." The Durmstrang students kept shouting "." "And now the Hogwarts champion is- Cedric Diggory. Now all the champions have been selected." The goblet turned red once again and I could tell what was coming. A piece of paper spewed out of the fire.

Dumbledore caught it. "Harry Potter. HARRY POTTER!"

"Harry go!" Hermione and I said. Harry disappeared with the rest of the champions.

"Ms. Capello, please come with me." Professor McGonagall said to me.

I went to find Harry who was waiting with the rest of the champions.

"Harry. Harry!" Dumbledore said as he came down with Crouch and a few other people. Dumbledore went for Harry. I stepped in front of him.

"He didn't do anything. I know." I said.

"And how would she know if 'Arry put his name in ze goblet?" asked Fleur Delacour behind me.

"Ms. Capello is capable of seeing many things before they happen." McGonagall said.

"Mr. Potter has no choice now but to participate in this tournament." Crouch finished.

Harry and I walked back to the common room.

"How did you know- OH." Harry asked as we entered the common and noticed the expression on my face. He knew about my ability, but sometimes forgot. I didn't mind. I knew he had problems of his own and now everything is about to get worse.

"You know we're here for you. We're not going to let you go through this alone." I said. I always was there for my friends no matter what. However I don't think Ron was too happy with the news that Harry was going to be part of the tournament. He walked away and started talking to Seamus and Dean.


	21. First Task and Apology

Harry and the rest of the champions had found out that the first task was battling dragons.

"You know what you're going to do right, Harry?" I asked very worriedly.

"Yes, I do. Calm down."

"Alright. Alright. Ah looks like Fred and George have decided to make money by having people place bets." I said looking at the twins, who were asking people who  
>they thought were going to win.<p>

I walked with Harry to the tent only to be joined by Hermione later on.

"Ah, young love." I heard the voice; I knew to be Rita Skeeter.

"Hey! Rita! Get out of here. You're not welcome." I said.

"Ah and who are you to be telling me what to do?"

"This tent is for champions and friends only." Victor Krum stated behind her.

Dumbledore and Crouch came in soon and it was time for the champions to pick their dragon.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Capello. What are you doing in here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Uh we were just leaving." We said together.

I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I was extremely worried when Harry was up. Soon we could no longer see him since he had flown out of the stadium on  
>his broom, the dragon close behind.<p>

"Hey, Fred," I yelled looking at Fred who was above me, "Can I borrow those binoculars?"

"Yeah sure." He said passing them down to me.

I scanned the skies looking for Harry but I couldn't see anything. Soon I could hear the sound of a broom and Harry zooming back into the stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM<strong>

"We knew you wouldn't die Harry." said the twins simultaneously as the lifted Harry onto their shoulders.

"Lose an arm," started Fred, "or a leg," said George, "Pack it all together NEVER!" they both said.

Seamus held the clue in his hand and passed it to Harry." Come on Harry open it. Let's find out what the clue is."

"Do you want me to open it?" asked Harry to the cheering Gryffindors.

"YES!" everyone shouted. Harry opened it and everyone went down clasping their hands to their ears.

"Merlin's Beard. WHAT was that?" I asked.

"The most annoying noise I've ever heard." said George.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Today after classes Professor McGonagall wanted all the Gryffindors to come so she could talk to us.

"Now everyone. Listen up. It is tradition of the Triwizard Tournament that we have a Yule Ball. The Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance."

This broke out murmurs of excitement from the girls and the guys began to groan as if this was going to be pure torture.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called to Ron who was whispering something to the guys. "Please come up here."

She started to show us how to dance, Ron, didn't look to happy. One of the guys wolf whistled at Ron. I could see the twins swaying back and forth to the music. I couldn't help but laugh.

McGonagall stopped. "Come on. Everyone up." The girls stood but the guys stayed seated. "Boys on your feet." Only Neville had stood.

* * *

><p>It's a month away from the ball and I still wasn't going with anyone. Trust me I've been asked, but I hadn't said yes to any of them. I think maybe I was just waiting for a certain red-head to realize that he made a mistake and ask me. Hermione had told me she was going with someone but never told me who. Ginny was going with Neville and Clara was going with Seamus Finnagan.<p>

We were sitting in the great hall, finishing homework. Harry and Ron kept talking to each other about the fact that they still didn't have dates, like me.  
>Fred passed Ron a note from across the table.<p>

"Who you going with then?" Ron asked him.

Fred threw the paper at Angelina.

"Angelina!" Fred whispered to her. He asked her to go to the ball with him, which she said yes.

"Hermione you're a girl." said Ron.

"Why great of you to notice Ronald." Hermione retorted.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Sorry but someone has already asked me." At this Hermione got up and left.

I was finished with my work and got up. I walked up to the common room and sat in the corner. I turned on my iPod and sat there and listened to it. Soon I couldn't hear anything anymore.

_~VISION~_  
><em>"KILL THE SPARE" was all I heard then I saw a flash of green light and a body that I couldn't identify lying motionless on the ground.<em>  
><em>~END OF VIOSION~<em>

I could hear the music in my ears again and peoples voices. I could feel the tears rolling down my face slowly; silently. I could tell someone sat beside me. I didn't look. I didn't want anyone to see me crying. I could feel one of my earplugs come out of my ear and I left it alone thinking that it fell out.

But I was wrong. "Hayley?" I could hear the voice of none other than George Weasley.

"What are you finally talking to me?" I replied.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything." I looked up at him."Why are you crying? Did you have another one of your visions?"

I nodded. "Just don't worry about it." I said as I went to wipe the tears off my face.

"It'll be alright no matter what," George said as he hugged me.

"It's great to be friends with you again. It felt odd. Not being friends."

"Yeah. friends."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Uh I was wondering if- if you would like- to uh go to the uh ball with me?'' In all honesty he sounded like Professor Quirrel.

I could tell I was blushing, my face was getting hot. "I would love to!"

I sat between Fred and George for the first time this year at dinner.

"I guess you two are friend's again." said Fred.

"Yup." I told him.

After dinner I went straight upstairs. I needed to tell Hermione, Clara and Ginny what happened.

"He asked you to the ball and you said yes!" They said together.

"I could have sworn I already said that."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Ginny asked.

"Well of course."

We talked for another half hour and then we decided to go to sleep. As I slept I kept replaying the day in my mind. It was good to have George as a friend again. And  
>now I was going to the ball with him!<p>

_The ginger finally realized. _


	22. Yule Ball

I was very excited for tonight. Well why wouldn't I be? It's the night of the Yule ball and I was going to be there with George. My dress was a long red gown. There was a belt of jewels around the waistline. On my feet were gold shoes with a small heel. My naturally straight hair was curled and put half up and half down. And now it was time to go to the ball.

I saw Fred, George, Angelina and Lee at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow. She looks- amazing." Angelina said as I stopped behind George.

"Hey." I said. He turned around.

"Hey Hayley- Wow." He looked at me wide eyed and jaw slacked.

"I never would have thought the day would come that you would dress all girly Shorty." Lee said laughing.

I laughed. "Yea well this will probably be the only time you'll see me like this."

"Come on let's get inside." George said.

The champions were first to dance. Soon George and I were dancing. I felt odd dancing with him. He is my best friend. But when I looked up at him into his eyes, I had different feelings. _I'm in love._

"Hey, can we sit down for a little. I'm tired." I asked.

"Sure."

We sat over where Harry and Ron were sitting. The Parvarti twins didn't look to happy.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" One of them asked Ron.

"No." he answered.

George and I decided to sit at another table.

"Hayley, you look really nice." He said looking at his hands.

"Thanks. You look good too." I said blushing.

We sat there for awhile until Angelina came up to us.

"Hey you two. Are you going to sit there for the rest of the ball?" Angelina asked us about a half hour later.

"Um. No, we were just sitting down for a while."

George grabbed my hand and we were dancing again. About an hour later the hall was beginning to empty out. Me and George were about to go upstairs when we  
>heard Hermione yelling.<p>

"Hermione what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her on the stairs.

"Nothing. It's just nothing."

"Alright. I'll see in the common room I guess."

We walked up the staircases and about half way up I stopped.

"You alright?" George asked.

"Yeah but these shoes are killing me." He laughed.

"You shouldn't have worn them then." I leaned against the railing of the staircases.

"I blame Hermione, Ginny and Clara. They got me to wear them." I took off the shoes and held them in one hand. Once I caught up with George he took my hand into his.

Once back in the common room we sat by the fire. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him blush a little. I picked my head up only to find myself looking into his eyes. He began to lean in and I followed suit. Within seconds he closed the gap between us and kissed me. It was different from last time. It was longer and I kissed him back.

I heard someone wolf whistle behind us. We broke apart quickly and turned to see the source of the sound.

There stood Fred and Lee who have come up from the ball. They began laughing.

"Um, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said getting up and walking quickly to my dorm, my blush most likely as red as Georges hair.

"What's got you so red?" asked Hermione as I walked in.

"Wait let me guess,'' Clara began, "You kissed George?"

I was stunned. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah and then Lee and Fred walked into the common room. It was quite embarrassing."

We talked for a little while longer and then decided that we would continue talking tomorrow. Any way we still have the whole holiday break off to just relax.


	23. Closer Together

"Happy Christmas!" Clara yelled into my ear waking me up. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and ran downstairs.

"Morning." George said as I got down to the common room.

"Good morning."

"Can I ask you a question," George asked.

"You just did." I said laughing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked. "You- you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Will you?"

It is easy to say I was shocked. "Absolutely." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>We all decided to go outside and enjoy the break.<p>

"Put me down!" I yelled as George went to throw me in the snow for pelting him with a snowball.

"NEVER!" He threw me into the snow. I got up quickly and chased him. I tackled him down.

"Just remember something; I'm stronger than I look."

"Oh really?" He said flipping me so that I was back down in the snow. He leaned down and kissed me.

Lee and Fred were bewitching the snowballs again and sent them straight at us.

George stood up, grabbed my hand and we hid behind a tree. We began bewitching a different batch of snowballs and sent them after Fred and Lee.

After awhile we all went inside. We all sat by the fire warming up. I had my head leaned against George's shoulder, his arm around my shoulder.

Soon only George and I were left in the common room since everyone else went to bed. We were sitting on the couch holding hands.

"I think I'm off to bed. I'm very tired." I said yawning.

"Ok, just one thing," he said pulling me close and kissing me.

"Goodnight." I said as we pulled away. I went back up to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

Today we didn't want to go outside since the snow was falling very hard now. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess. While Hermione and Clara were reading. Ginny was talking to a few girls in her year. And me, George, Fred and Lee were planning some new pranks.

"Come on Hayley, you must have something." Lee said.

"I'm sorry I've had some prankers block. I can't think of anything. I think we've covered quite a few pranks in the past 4 years."

"Yeah like the one with Snape and the purple paint." replied George.

"Yeah that one was great. Do you still have the picture you got with Collin's camera?" asked Fred.

"Yup. I've decided to create a scrapbook kind of thing with everything we've ever used in a prank. Pictures of all of my friends and pictures I may have of any pranks."

"Sounds cool." George said.

"Yep I want to remember all of my times at Hogwarts. I mean it is where I met the best friends I could ever have. Also I don't want to forget the pranks we've pulled  
>and the laughs we had."<p>

For the rest of break we just sat in the common room or outside in the snow. It was good to just sit around with my friends and of course George. I mean after almost half a year not speaking to each other, then becoming friends again and going to the ball and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend it was good to be with him. Even though every time we were seen holding hands, Fred and Lee would laugh or go "awww."

The fun didn't last long though, because classes were starting soon.

* * *

><p>After every class George would meet up with me. He would always take my books or my bag and walk with me to my next class or lunch depending on the time.<p>

I walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts and waited for Hermione, Ron and Harry to come out.

"Moody's completely mental in my opinion."

"You've said that after every class since the first." Hermione said.

"Well it's-" I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey." George said. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ron and Harry making faces

"Hello. As I was saying it's entirely true." I looked over at Harry and Ron. "And don't think I didn't see that."

"What did they do?" George asked.

"They made a face."

"Hey I still need to get used to the fact that you're dating my brother." Ron said.

"Well get used to it already." George and I exclaimed.

He pulled me closer placing a kiss on the top of my head.


	24. Second Task

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know where I got my characters name. Capello means trickster in Italian. As you can see it perfectly fits for my character Hayley. **

* * *

><p>"Harry you told us you had the clue figured out weeks ago." I said walking with him and Hermione. Fred and George were serving, yet again, another detention.<p>

"The task is two days from now. What are you going to do." Hermione stated.

"You are trying to figure the egg out aren't you?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"These tasks are designed to test you. In a brutal way. And I couldn't handle seeing you get hurt." Hermione told him.

"Yeah your our friend. And I'm already being driven over the edge with these visions. Speaking of which I should get going soon."

"Hey Potter." We heard Cedric Diggory's voice from the distance. I didn't hear the rest though because I headed back towards the castle with Hermione.

The next day we went to the library. Harry had finally figured out the clue.

"What did it say again?" asked Hermione.

"Come and seek us were we sound we cannot sing above the ground." Harry recited.

"That's easy, the black lake. Fred and George said that there were mermaids in that lake so maybe that's what cannot sing above the ground." I said.

"What next?" Ron asked.

"An hour you'll have to look, to discover what we took."

"That's only impling that you have an hour. But what can allow you to breathe underwater for an hour?" I said.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you are needed in Dumbledore's office now." came Mad-Eyes voice behind us.

"Yes sir." They replied and left.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Capello, please help Mr. Potter put his books away."

Neville told Harry about gillyweed and how it will allow him to breathe underwater for at least an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TASK<strong>

Fred and George were making their bets again.

"Hey, I'm going to tell Harry good luck. I'll be back." I told them.

"Okay." they said together and went back to betting.

I soon found Harry and Neville walking down to the lake.

"Are you saying that this may not work?" Harry asked Neville who was starting to get worried.

"It'll be fine trust me." I said surprising the both of them.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive. Have I ever lied?"

"Well when it comes to things like this no. But when it comes to getting yourself out of trouble, yes."

I laughed knowing it was true. I went to find Fred and George again as the task was about to start. After an hour only Cedric, Fleur and Krum were back. I began to get worried.

"Calm down Hayley. It'll be alright." George told me as I looked down at the water frantically. Now I also finally knew what happened to Hermione and Ron.

I saw Ron and Fleur's sister Gabrielle emerge from the surface, but no Harry.

I ran down to where Hermione and the rest were standing. Fred and George followed.

Finally Harry came out of the lake.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron. Are you alright?" I asked frantically. Everyone was fine, which I was glad to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT<strong>

I was laying on my bed trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Soon I couldn't hear my roommate's slow breathing and I was in another one of my visions.  
>"Crucio!" I heard a cold voice shout. I heard screaming. And I knew exactly who was screaming. Harry. This vision was clearer and I could tell that it was coming closer. I saw flashes of a hedge maze and two people being brought to a graveyard by a blue cup that must have been a portkey.<p>

I woke. My roommate's slow breathing was all I heard. I couldn't even fall asleep that night. Images of my vision replaying in my mind over and over again.


	25. Third Task

"I'm going to the library." I told George, the day of the third task.

"Alright I'll see you at the task." He said as I walked out of the common room.

I wasn't going to the library though. It was an hour before the task and I've decided to sneak into the maze while Mad-Eye was putting the cup in the center of the maze. I used a disillusion charm and made my way to where the task was going to be held. Once I was there I sat there under the enchantment and all sound was blocked out and once again I was having a vision.  
><em><br>Something was wrong with Mad-Eye. He was searching frantically around his office as a scratched up Harry spoke about what happened in the graveyard. Mad-Eye began to change into someone I didn't know. It wasn't the real Mad-Eye._

I came back to reality just in time to see the now known fake Mad-Eye enter the maze. I followed. By the time he placed the Triwizard cup onto a podium in the center of the maze and I waited.

* * *

><p><strong>GEORGE'S POV<strong>

Me and Fred went down to the task.

"Where's Hayley?" I asked.

"Don't know." answered Hermione." I thought she was coming down with you?"

"No she said she was going to the library."

The tournament began and Harry and Cedric were the first to enter. Soon all the champions entered and we could see no more.

**REGULAR POV**

I sat there for what seemed like an hour when I finally heard voices. It was Harry and Cedric.

"We'll take it together. Ready 1...2...3!" I grabbed hold of the cup the same they did. We were in the graveyard. I took off the enchantment.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" asked Harry. He looked around. "Hayley, Cedric, GET BACK TO THE CUP!" Harry yelled.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE!" I yelled.

"And I'm not leaving here without you." Cedric told him.

I could see shadows of someone coming out. Harry let out a cry of pain.

"KILL THE SPARE!" I heard a cold voice. The next thing I knew Cedric was staring without seeing and lying on the ground motionless. I saw the figure move closer. It  
>was Peter Pettigrew. Harry was now being held against a statue.<p>

"GET THE GIRL!" once again the cold voice spoke. I ducked away from the spell that was thrown at me. I hid behind the statue Harry was being held against. I peeked around the corner only to find Peter Pettigrew right there. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in front of the statue. Next thing I know I there were ropes around me making me incapable of moving.

Soon Voldemort was rising. I didn't know what to do. He began to speak to his death eaters and their loyalty to him. Then he walked over to where Cedric was laying.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry yelled.

"Ah Harry Potter. I almost forgot you were here."

"DONT TOUCH HIM." I yelled jumping to my feet. I thought diffindo and I was free from the ropes.

"And who's this?" Voldemort said walking towards me. "You must be Hayley Capello. The girl I hear can see things before they happen. Is this correct Lucius?" He asked turning to a man I knew to be Malfoy's father.

"Yes My Lord." He said nervously.

"Stay away from my friends." I told him through gritted teeth.

"And how is it that you fell into this trap?"

"Why should I?"

I was knocked backwards. I almost though I was dead. I sat up only to see Harry hiding behind the statue trying to stay away from Voldemort. I ran over to where he was standing.

"Harry, I know you can take him. Trust me you're not going to die. Good always wins in the end."

With that he walked away. I heard a cry of pain. He was being tortured yet again. Soon both spells cast by Harry and Voldemort were connected. The people last killed by Voldemort came out of his wand.

I knew what was going on. Prior Incantatem. Me and Harry ran back to the cup as the ghosts went at Voldemort. We grabbed the cup and were transported back to the crowd.

I stood up. Fleur screamed as she saw Cedric's lifeless body. George came running from the stands.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine just a few scratches."

I saw Harry and "Mad-Eye" leave the stadium.

"PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE!" I yelled as I got free from George's arms and ran toward where Dumbledore was standing.

"Ms. Capello, why were you in the maze?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get to Mad- Eye's office straight away. It's not the real Mad-Eye."

"Come with us Ms. Capello."

We ran out of the stadium and to Mad-Eye's office as fast we could.

"Stupefy." I yelled as we entered Mad-Eyes office. He went flying back into his chair and began to change into Barty Crouch Jr. Snape gave him veritiserum.


	26. Summer At Last

The other schools left not to long after the tournament ended. Dumbledore gave a speech about Cedric. I didn't really know him, and felt awkward as everyone cried and I just sat there.  
>We all shared a compartment back home.<p>

"Every things going to change now, isn't it?" I asked looking out the window.

"Yes." Hermione stated.

"You will write right?" I asked looking around the compartment, "All of you."

Everyone agreed.

"When are you coming to stay with us over the summer?" George asked.

"About two weeks into the summer. I just want to spend some time with my mom, and then I'll be coming." I told him.

"Were still trying to figure out the puking pastels. They're still not working." Fred said.

"Well I'll see what I can do. I'll figure it out somehow."

The train ride was very long. We sat and talked about everything that happened. I kept looking at the scratches on my arm. No one believed what I did. I thought I was going to be expelled when I told Dumbledore about what I did. But he just smiled and told me, "Hayley, you truly know what friendship and love is. And that is what sets you apart from the rest. Many would save themselves before their friends. Where you would die saving them and sacrificing yourself."  
>When the train stopped we all got our stuff and got off.<p>

"Come on Hayley lets go home." Clara told me.

"Hold on I want to stay good bye to Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's."

I walked over to where they were standing. "Good luck with the Dursley's, Harry."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Bye Hermione." I said hugging her.

"Goodbye. Don't forget to write."

"I won't. See you soon."

"Good bye Fred, Ron and Ginny. See you guys soon." I turned around. "Bye George." I said holding his hand and giving him a quick kiss in the cheek.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're dating my brother." Ron, Ginny and Fred chorused.

I laughed and walked back to where my mum and Clara were standing. Ready to go home. I took a while to get home, luckily it wasn't that long of a flight from England to New York.

I went to my room the second I got home and unpacked. My clothes were carefully put away. My scrapbook put on my bed, so I could look at it later. At the bottom of my trunk I found fireworks, quills, bits of parchment, ton-tongue toffees and buttons that said 'Potter Stinks' that I had forced everyone who had one to give to me so I could get rid of. Dumbledore was right I would do anything for my friends. I would stand up for them until I could stand no more.

* * *

><p><strong>FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

I was awoken by the owl that brought my copy of the Daily Prophet every day. I opened it up and immediately felt my face get hot with anger. Pictures of Harry and Dumbledore were on the front. The headline read, _Potter or Plotter _and_ Dumbledore: Daft or Dangerous_. I looked through it. On the second page I found a picture of me.

It was the night of the third task. You could clearly see the scratches on my face and arms. My face was beside my normal self. It was full of grief instead of my normal wide smile. Above the picture read _Capello: Believing Lies Told by Dumbledore and Potter._I ran to the kitchen.

"What's got you in such a rush this morning?" My mom asked.

"Clara read this." I said throwing the paper onto the table in front of her.

She yawned and opened it up. Her mouth fell open as she saw the front page.

"Go to the second page." I said angrily.  
><em><br>"Capello: Believing Lies Told by Dumbledore and Potter_. I guess the ministry doesn't believe that you-know-who is back."

"Obviously. And why can't you just say Voldemort. Fear in the name only increases fear in itself. Everyone is so afraid to say the name. I don't get why?" I said grabbing pancakes and putting them on my plate. Why did the ministry not believe us? There were so many signs that said he was back. The death eaters at the quidditch world cup, the fake Mad-Eye who happened to be one of Voldemort's followers. Why is the ministry acting as nothing is happening.

Later on I decided to get my mind off of things and try and figure out something that would work to create a puking pastel. After about 20 failed attempts I got it. I put it with my stuff that was waiting for when I was ready to go to the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>A DAY BEFORE LEAVING<strong>

I was trying to finish packing when I heard a small rapping at my window. I opened it up. An owl flew in. I could tell it was a school an owl and decided that it had to be Dumbledore. The owl had a small package tied to its foot. I took it off, gave the owl one of my owls treats and let it fly off. The read:  
><em><br>Dear Hayley,  
>I just wanted to inform you that you will be going to number 12 Grimmauld Place instead of the Weasley household. Inside this package is enough floo powder to get both you and your sister there. I will send your trunks there.<br>Sincerely,  
>Albus Dumbledore<em>

He always signed letters to me like that.

The next day our trunks disappeared to Grimmauld place. I grabbed the puking pastel potion off my dresser and let Clara go first through the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>FRED'S POV<strong>

Clara came tumbling through the fireplace.

"Hayley's on her way." She said dusting herself off. "And by the way she has something that will work for the puking pastels. Careful you know how loud she can be so, she might yell it out when she gets here." Clara whispered to me and George.

"You grab her when she gets here. If mum knew we were making joke items she'd kill us." I told George.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

I went through the fireplace, making sure I said number 12 Grimmauld Place clearly. I don't want to end up like Harry when he mispronounced Diagon Alley.

I didn't land as well as I thought I would.

"Ow," I mumbled as I jumped to my feet, "FRED, GEORGE! I've got it. The stuff for the puki-" I was cut off as my mouth was covered with someone's hand and we aparated.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" I yelled as I heard Mrs. Weasley yell "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry about that." I heard George say behind me.

"Hi. I feel like I'm going to puke. And heres the stuff for the puking pastels."

"That's a side effect of apparating and thanks." He said as he hugged me. "Sit down you'll feel better." I laid down.

"Hey you're sure this will work?" Fred asked me.

"Positive."

"Feeling better?" George asked.

"Loads."

"I'm going to tell you now I'm going to apparating."

"Trust us you'll get used to it after a while."

"Hayley's here?" asked Ginny and Hermione from the door.

"Hello." I replied, waving my hand in the direction of the voices.

"Mums going to kill you two. You should know she hates you two using magic every 5 seconds." Ron said as he entered the room.

"We've noticed." Fred and George at the same time. "But it's so much fun, isn't it Fred?" asked George. "Definitely."

"And remember Hayley, Dumbledore said not to tell anything to Harry about this place." Hermione said as she sat next to me.

"Why not?" I asked very curiously sitting up.

"No idea. He never told us."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Fred left; off to go do their own thing. George, who was still sitting next to me, pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and finally noticed that he cut his hair.

"Your hair looks good cut short." I told him running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks." He replied giving me a quick kiss.


	27. Shocked Faces

Around the middle of the summer we heard that Harry had used magic outside of school and was to have a hearing at the ministry. I didn't get it though. He used magic in a life threatening situation, so shouldn't that not count?

"Calm down, Hayley." George said walking into the room I shared with Ginny, Clara and Hermione. I was pacing back and forth trying to think.

"What I don't get is why were there dementors in little whining? And why was he going to get expelled for using magic in a LIFE THREATENING SITUATION?" I said angrily now.

"I have no clue, but a few of the order members are going to get him this evening." He said sitting down. I sat down next to him. I began to think about what would happen if the hearing wouldn't go to well and Harry was expelled. My face must have shown how worried I was because George kissed me lightly.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. You always worry too much about everyone here."

"Why wouldn't I. I don't know what I would do without my friends. Life wouldn't be normal. And if I didn't get my letter 5 years ago I would have never met the best people in my life." I began to think about what I would do if I never met them or something bad happened to them. What would happen if Voldemort became stronger?  
>What would I do if one of the people I cared about and loved died or was hurt severely? A tear ran down my cheek. George must have noticed since he pulled me into a hug.<p>

"I worry about you and the others every day. I worry that now everyone's lives are in danger and are at risk." I began as the tears flowed more and more. "I wouldn't  
>be able to live with myself if one of you died right in front of me and I did nothing."<p>

"It's alright. This is a war no one is going to fight alone." He kissed me. We sat there for a while till Clara walked in.

"Hey!" We broke apart. "Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and a few others are going to get Harry now." She turned around and walked out the door.

"We seem to always get walked in on, don't we?" We both laughed. 

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

The order was back. I could tell because I heard Tonks knocking over the umbrella holder. Again. I looked up to Tonks. She knew when to be serious and when to make everyone laugh.

Hermione hugged Harry the second he walked into the door to the room we were waiting in.

"Come on Hermione. Let the man breathe." joked Ron.

We began to tell Harry what this place was.

"HOW COME YOU COULD NEVER WRITE THIS IN A LETTER?"

"We-" I began but was cut off by Fred and George who appeared a moment later. I got scared since they ended up right behind me.

"Hello Harry." They said together. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones." Begun George. "Yeah don't want to bottle that all up mate. Let it out."

"Why must you apparate everywhere you go?" I asked looking at them.

"She sounds like mum." I heard Fred whisper to George.

"I heard that." I said.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Hayley!" I heard Mrs. Weasley call from downstairs. "Will you please come down here the order would like a word with you."

"Why do you always get called down to talk with the order?" George asked.

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

"Jeez. I was just asking a question." He said apologetically.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just I can't say anything." I said as I ran out the door. I knew what was going to happen once I got down there. The extendable ear. 

* * *

><p><strong>THE ORDER<strong>

"What's going on now?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Dumbledore wants you to be at the hearing." Sirius told me.

I sat down next to Tonks. They began talking about Voldemorts return and how no one believed.

About 10 minutes later I whispered," Hold on I'll be right back. We have some listeners."

I walked out into the hall. "Hello." I said looking up at the banister and 7 shocked faces. Crookshanks followed me out into the hall, grabbed the ear and ran off. "Good cat." I said with a small smile.

"Always out smarted by a girl two years younger than us." George began.

"Yeah I do find it quite sad that you've been out smarted by your girlfriend. Again." With that I walked back into the room the order was gathered in. 

* * *

><p><strong>DINNER<strong>

"Everyone, dinners ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Fred and George appeared 5 seconds later behind her. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING." She yelled as they ran into the kitchen smiling and laughing. George pulling me with him.

I sat beside George and Hermione who was laughing along with Ginny and I as Tonks changed her nose to resemble a pigs.

I turned around to see George glaring at Crookshanks.

"Why are you staring at Hermione's cat?" I asked still laughing.

"That cat ate the extendable ear." He exclaimed.

"You know staring at the cat is not going to make him cough up the ear or something."

Dinner began and Sirius began to talk about everything that is happening. Only to be told by Mrs. Weasley that "He's just a boy. If you tell him any more you might as well induct him into the order."

"Well good. I want to join. Seems like Hayley is part of it, so why can't I?"

"I'm not part of the order," I said across the table. "Most of the time it's just to tell me a message from Dumbledore. And they try to get answers that I never see. And

I haven't seen anything special lately, well clearly anyhow. I think the last important thing I've seen was probably, the dementor attack. And a very blurry image of something. I couldn't tell what though." I went back to my dinner.

I stared at it losing my appetite. How far away was that vision? It was so blurry and I've noticed a pattern in which the blurrier the vision the farther away it is.


	28. Hearings and Hogwarts

It was the day of the hearing. Harry and Mr. Weasley had left already and I was to travel by floo powder to the ministry.  
>When I got to the ministry I heard the shouts of the newsboy, "Dumbledore- Is he daft or is he dangerous. And does Capello still believe the lies told by Potter and Dumbledore?" I saw Harry and Mr. Weasley walking.<p>

"HEY!" I yelled to the newsboy. "I don't want to hear one word about me, Harry or Dumbledore in that trash everyone reads. The Prophet tells lies. The ministry is trying to deceive you." I yelled. Everyone turned to face me. Mr. Weasley pulled me away from the crowd.

"You might want to try a different approach on that situation, Hayley." Mr. Weasley told me.

"I really don't care. I hate the fact that the ministry writes such lies." 

* * *

><p><strong>THE HEARING<strong>

I stood waiting outside the room. Dumbledore came and told me to follow him in.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He stated as he walked in.

"What is Ms. Capello doing here Albus?" asked Fudge.

"She is here to tell you what truly happened and defend Mr. Potter."

"She saw the attack?" Fudge asked looking at me now.

"I saw it in a vision, Sir. I saw something else, as well. The fact that the dementors are supposed to be guarding Azkaban, not in Little Whining, makes me wonder, was it the ministry who sent the dementors or has someone gotten control of the dementors."

"And who would this person be?" Fudge asked cutting me off.

"Simple. Voldemort." The whole room gasped at the fact that I said the real name.

"He's. NOT. BACK." Fudge exclaimed.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore began," there is clear evidence that he has returned."

"Well, with no true witness, Mr. Potter is proven guilty."

"Ah, but we do have a witness."

Mrs. Figg came in and sat down. She gave her description of what the attack looked like.

"All in favor of the subject being guilty." asked a witch I knew to be Mafalda Hopkirk. Less than half of the room raised their hand. "All in favor of the subject to be  
>cleared of all charges." more people raised their hand.<p>

We returned to Grimmauld Place just in time for dinner. I was happy that harry was not going to be expelled from Hogwarts.

The next day however wasn't the greatest day of my life.

"Hayley read this." George said sitting on my bed and waking me up.

"Can't it wait?" I asked groggily.

"No. Now wake up and read this."

"Fine, but I really don't like being woken up this early you bloody git." I said grabbing the Daily Prophet.

"I can tell. And just remember I'm _your_ bloody git."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said as I read the headline, _Potter Cleared of All Charges_. I turned the page. The entire next page was about me. _Capello Has An Out Break At Ministry_. I read the story. I was furious. The article was about me yelling at the newsboy and saying that the prophet was a piece of rubbish. Also how I appeared at Harry's hearing.

"The ministry's a piece of work. Making everyone sound as though there's something wrong with them." I said turning to George.

"Calm yourself," he said to me grabbing my hand and holding it in his, "Once the ministry finally realizes that you-know-who is back they'll apologize for not believing  
>you." I looked at him into his eyes, he leaned in a kissed me.<p>

"You always seem to know how to make me feel better." I said as we pulled away.

"I guess so." he added laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>HOGWARTS<strong>

As we pulled into the station in Hogsmeade I told Fred and George I would see them later and caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I saw Malfoy coming up to us.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said annoyed.

"Shut it mud-blood."

"And proud of it Malfoy. Just remember something no matter what blood I am, I always will be better than you." I added smirking.

"I'm surprised they let you out free Potter. I'm sure there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." He said turning quickly to Harry.

Ron held him back. "Yeah and I'm sure there's one with your father's name on it as well." I added. He turned away.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table. It felt good to be back. The only thing is what will I do when Fred and George leave Hogwarts? I have to get lots of pranks in this year. And with the puking pastels, fever fudge, fainting fancies, nosebleed nougat and more it was bound to be a great year. Although they still need to run some tests on their skiving snack boxes in order to be able to sell them when they leave and create their joke shop.


	29. Dolores Jane Umbridge

Dumbledore introduced us to Professor Umbridge. She was a short pink ugly toad looking lady.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispered from across the table.

She went on and on about how the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts. Trust me she's **REALLY** going to like me. I found out how I'm going to get my pranks in this year.

I waited for Fred and George after dinner. "I have a new target, boys. And her name is Dolores. Jane. Umbridge. Me and her are going to really get to know each other."

"Yeah in detention." they both said laughing.

We walked into the common room. Hermione and Ron were on their prefect duty and wouldn't be back till later.

Harry asked Dean how his summer was.

"Good. Better than Seamus's."

"Yeah thanks to you my mum almost didn't let me come back." Seamus said standing up.

Soon both Harry and Seamus were going back and forth. Harry said something about Seamus's mum. I walked over.

"What's going on here?" I asked walking over to the two.

"He's talking bad about my mum."

"No offense Seamus but, everyone thinks Harry's lying and I wouldn't exactly like it if someone believed that I was lying."

"Yeah and my mum believes you're a liar and a nutter as well."

I went at him. I was held back by George who dropped the skiving snack box he was holding.

"I AM NOT A LIAR, FINNAGAN!" I screamed. I got free from George and had my wand at Seamus's throat. He backed up. "NO ONE. NO ONE messes with me, my friends or my family. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He nodded and I lowered my wand. I turned and faced the staircases; my hair whipping around in  
>anger. I stormed into my dorm.<p>

Hermione walked in about a half hour later. Only to find me taking my clothes out of my trunk and throwing them into my drawers.

"I heard about your outburst at Seamus. Everyone is talking about it."

"Great. Just what I need."

"You truly have a bad temper."

"It's just the way I am. I am also always on the edge."

"Anyway, George is looking for you. He's downstairs."

I thanked her and went downstairs only to be stared at by the remaining students in the common room.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." George said grabbing my hand.

We walked around the castle not wanting to go outside and get detention on our first night. We went to the kitchens for something to drink. When we were done we went back to the common room which was now empty. We sat in front of the fire.

"This the last year we'll both be in school." George said taking my hand and pulling me close.

"Yeah. I know. It's going to be so weird without my pranking buddies. Especially since one of them happens to be my boyfriend." We laughed. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you, Georgie."

"I'll miss you too and the only time we'll see each other is during the Christmas, summer and Easter break."

I nodded my head. We sat around talking for awhile and finally decided to go up to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST DAY OF CLASS<strong>

We were in DADA and the Parvarti twins had created a flying paper bird. Everyone was playing with it. That was until Umbridge came in and burnt the bird. I muttered "Buzz Kill" under my breath.

"Good morning, children. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations." She said as it was written on the board in the front. "O.W.L's." she waved her wand and books were sent around the room.

"You will be learning in a ministry approved way." She went on.

Hermione opened the book. "There's nothing about using defensive spells, in here."

"Using spells," Umbridge scoffed, "I don't see why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" I asked very annoyed.

"You'll be learning about spells in a secure risk free way."

"What use is that. If we're going to be attacked it's not going to be risk free." Harry stated.

"Students will raise their hands in my classroom."

Harry raised his hand. "It is a view of the ministry that your knowledge will be sufficient enough to get you through your O.W.L's."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what is out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing out there that is going to harm school children, like yourselves. Who do you think would attack children?"

"Oh. Maybe... Lord Voldemort." Harry said. Murmurs broke out everywhere. Umridge looked shocked.

"Let me make this clear. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large. I can assure you he is not."

"There is enough evidence THAT. HE. IS. BACK." I said almost yelling.

"Ah. Ms. Capello. The ministry told me to keep an eye on you."

"And why is that, may I ask?"

"You seem to be quite a trouble maker."

"So what if I am." I asked looking at her, while slumped back in my chair.

"You Ms. Capello will learn to sit up properly in my class. Now back to what I was saying. That certain dark wizard is not back."

"YES HE IS I SAW HIM. I FOUGHT HIM." Harry yelled. I began yelling as well.

"I WAS THERE MINISTRY CHOOSES TO BELIEVE THIS IS A LIE. TO MAKE EVERYTHING SEEM SAFE."

"ENOUGH." shouted Umbridge." Detention, Ms. Capello and Mr. Potter. My office." she smiled slightly, making me feel sick.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

"Hey, we need to run some tests on the skiving snack boxes. Want to help?" George asked me at dinner, taking my hand in his and smiling his usual jokester smile, that I absolutely love.

"As much as I would love to, especially since I don't want to say no to that smile, I can't I have detention with Umbridge. Along with Harry." I told him as his smile faded.

"Ah did I just here, Shorty here has detention on the first day?" Fred asked.

"That's a new record!" shouted Lee Jordan from across the table.

"Oh be quiet." I told them. "Speaking of which I have to go," I said looking at my watch and then turning to Harry," Harry we have to go to detention." I stood up, gave George a quick kiss and left with Harry to go to Umbridge's office.

* * *

><p><strong>DETENTION<strong>

We knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Umridge's voice from inside. We walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Capello, Mr. Potter. You will be writing some lines for me. Please take a seat." We sat down and we both went to pull out our quills.

"Oh. No. You won't be using your quills. You'll be using one of mine." she handed us each a quill.

"You haven't given us ink." I added looking at both my desk and Harry's.

"Oh. You won't need any ink."

"How many lines?" Harry asked.

"Let's say, as many times as it takes for the message to...sink in." I found her tone very suspicious. "Write 'I Must Not Tell Lies'."

We both began to write. I could feel a searing pain in the back of my hand. I looked at it. The ink was my blood. The back of my hand showed the clear words 'I must not tell lies' in my neat writing. Harry had the same problem. We looked at each other.

"Is there something wrong?" Umbridge asked.

"No." Harry and I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER DETENTION<strong>

"Hey. How was detention?" George asked when I entered the common room. I sat down.

"It was okay. She made us write lines."

"Well that's not that bad." I could see the writing on my hand. I quickly pulled my sleeve over it, not wanting George to see and get worried. Like he always does.

He must have noticed my hast to pull my sleeve over my hand. "What's wrong with your hand?" He asked taking my hand pulling my sleeve off it.

"What did she do?" He looked at me.

"I'm glad you care but don't worry about it." I said not looking at him.

Hermione who just saw Harry's hand and sitting across from me said, "Harry's hands like that too."

George turned my head to face him. "What is wrong with your hand?" He asked again.

"Once again don't worry about it."

"You two should report this to Dumbledore."

"No he has enough on his mind right now." Harry said.

"So did any of the skiving snack boxes work?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Only the fainting fancies. And I can't believe she did that to you."

"I'm fine. I'm me; I can handle loads of things. Believe me there will be worse things that we will face in our lifetime than a teacher with medieval methods." I looked at him; he smiled slightly, knowing I was right.

"Sorry. I just worry about you."

"I've noticed." I said laughing lightly. I kissed him lightly and started on my homework that we got today.


	30. The DA

We soon decided that we needed a REAL defense against the dark arts teacher. On one of our Hogsmeade trips everyone was told to meet in the Hogshead.

"We need a teacher." Hermione stated. Everyone didn't look all that thrilled.

"A real teacher. Unlike that toad that's teaching us now." I said. Fred, George and Lee were silently laughing in the back.

"A teacher who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts." Hermione stated nervously.

"Yeah, especially since Voldemorts back." I said. Many people shuddered. Cho Chang, one of my arch enemies, friend's spilt butterbeer on herself.

"Where's your proof that You-Know-Who's back?" asked a blonde Hufflepuff.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began but was cut off by the Hufflepuff.

"You mean Dumbledore believes **him**." the Hufflepuff said pointing at Harry. "And that nutter." He added pointing at me.

"HEY! Watch who you're talking about there!" George said.

"Calm down." I added looking at George, "I want to add the next person to call me a nutter is going to get hexed into next week. And who are you?" I said pointing to  
>the Hufflepuff.<p>

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said," I think we've got the right to what makes them say You-Know-Who's back."

"Because I saw him." Harry said, finally speaking, "Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus?" asked Luna Lovegood.

"Yes, I can." Harry said defensively.

"A full bodied Patronus no less. I've seen it." I added, trying to help the cause.

"He also killed a basilisk, saved the sorcerer's stone, got passed merpeople, dragons and loads of other things." Ron said.

"Yeah, it all sounds great, but that was all luck."

"He's just being modest." Hermione added hastily.

"Or maybe he's just trying to weasel out of teaching us anything." Zacharias said.

"Hey, heres an idea. Why don't you shut your mouth?" Ron said.

"We've all come out here to learn from him and now he's saying he can't do any of it." Zacharias retorted.

(This is one of the funniest quotes from the book { next})  
>"That's not what he said." snarled Fred.<p>

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred said.  
>(End quote. J.K Rowling is hysterical.)<p>

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey you two," I said still laughing, "calm down." Both of them looked at me and put the instrument back in their bags.

"So we have agreed to learn from Harry, correct?" Hermione said. A bunch of people nodded. "Good. Now all we need is a place to learn."

We headed back to the castle after the meeting was over.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and we still haven't found a place for the DA to meet.<p>

One day Neville came running into the common room shouting, "I FOUND A PLACE, I FOUND A PLACE!"

"Where is it Neville?" Hermione asked.

We entered the Room of Requirement. It had everything you would ever need when that person needed it.

"This is brilliant Neville!" I said looking around.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST DA MEETING<strong>

We began learning the disarming charm. I got the first time around. Everyone got a partner and tried the spell. My partner was George and Fred was with Lee.

"You actually need to try disarming me." I said looking at George who was just standing there. "I'm not going to get mad if you do. That's the point of this." He smiled weakly.

I walked over to him. "Just try and disarm me. I'll be fine." I walked back over to where I was before. Merely 5 seconds later my wand went flying out of my hand. I was grinning ear to ear. "I told you." was all I could say. Fred went over to George and pointed towards Zacharias Smith. They both tried to disarm him from behind and  
>every time Smith opened his mouth his wand went flying.<p>

Harry looked at them then towards me. "I got them." I walked over to where they were standing. "Hey. I know you don't like him and all but leave him alone."

"Sorry." they muttered, "Couldn't resist."

Soon the DA meeting was over and I was sent out to look for Filch or Umbridge. I had earlier volunteered to do this since I am one of the sneakiest people out there. I ran back inside. "It's safe."

Everyone departed to their separate common rooms.

"I still don't get why you were so afraid to disarm me." I said looking at George as we entered the common room.

He smiled half-heartily. "I wasn't afraid-"

I cut him off, "Yes you were! You were just standing there. It's not like I would have hexed you into next week."

"Well I-I-I-."

Now Fred cut him off. "Aww is George afraid to disarm his little girlfriend."

"Oh shut it Fred." he replied.

"Yeah, shut it Fred. Goodnight, I'm going to bed." I waved goodnight to Fred and gave George a kiss goodnight and went upstairs to my dorm.


	31. Trouble for the Gryffindor Team

Hermione had soon found a way to tell all the DA members when the next meeting was. Fake. Galleons. I thought it was a brilliant idea. DA meetings were put on hold as the first Quidditch match of the season. It was Gryffindor VS. Slytherin.

"Good luck!" I said to the team before they left to go into the locker rooms. I turned to Fred and George. "Don't do anything stupid. Please." Fred just nodded slightly and walked into the locker room. I turned towards George waiting for his reply.

"I won't trust me." George said. I raised my eyebrow, "You know something I don't, don't you?" I nodded.

"Control your temper no matter what. Please?" He nodded and I gave him a kiss then left to join Hermione, Ginny and Clara in the stands.

We sat next to Neville and watched as both teams went out to the field. I saw Ron make his way over to the goals. The others stayed in the middle waiting for the whistle.

I could hear the Slytherins chanting their "Weasley is our king" song. I rolled my eyes and watched as Madam Hooch came onto the field and blew the whistle.  
>As soon as the quaffle was in the air I could hear the sound of Lee's voice commentating the match.<p>

Soon I saw Harry racing after a glint of gold. Malfoy was right by him chasing the snitch as well. As Harry was about to grab the snitch a bludger hit him in the back and he flew forward on his broom. Madam Hooch flew down and helped Harry up. I ran down to the field, since the game was now over. Gryffindor won.

As I came down I heard Malfoy's voice "You saved Weasley's neck didn't you? I've never seen such a bad keeper... But then again he was born in a bin." He added. He was talking about the song he had made up. I didn't hear what else Malfoy said, but I knew it wasn't good.

I saw Angelina holding Fred back and at that I knew George was going to go for Malfoy.

"DONT!" I yelled into his ear as I tried to hold him back.

"Oh look," Malfoy began, "It's the Mudblood." I now knew that Malfoy was talking about the Weasley family, which had gotten the twins mad. I ignored the comment, but George didn't. He tried to get free. Malfoy made a comment about Harry's mom. Harry went for him. My grip on George's arm slackened as I tried to tell Harry he would get in trouble.

Now George went for Malfoy. "GEORGE! GEORGE!" I yelled not wanting to see him get in trouble. Both him and Harry where punching Malfoy. I saw Angelina, Alicia and Katie trying to restrain Fred.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" I heard the sound of Madam Hooch's voice and everyone stopped. "You two. To your Head of House's office. NOW!" Harry and George headed for the castle following behind McGonagall.

I went to find Clara, Ginny and Hermione. We went up to the common room. I sat down in front of the fire, angrily muttering to myself "I warned him." 20 minutes later Harry and George walked in and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Angelina asked.

"We were banned. For life. By Umbridge." Harry said.

"Even Fred. Only because he's my twin." George said.

"I warned you." I said, still staring into the fire. "I warned you and you didn't listen! Do you ever listen?" I stood up and began to walk towards my dorm. I was stopped by George grabbing my arm.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." George said turning me to face him.

"I. Warned. You!" I said punctuating each word with a poke to his chest. "This is why I warn you about things. I have reason's for what I say and do, George Weasley." My voice was becoming softer now as I tried not to yell.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just what he said about my family. And then he started to talk about you. I couldn't take it."

"I understand that. But still you shouldn't have done that. I know he's a git and all, but try and calm down a little will you. Especially with that toad in the school!" My  
>voice was now becoming louder.<p>

"I tried-"

"I've lost my temper a lot as well but-" He cut me off by kissing me.

"You need to shut up sometimes." He said with his goofy grin. I couldn't suppress my laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you've told me that once before I'm sure." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him again.

"Now if you two are done," Angelina began as we pulled away, "what are we going to do without both beaters and our seeker?"


	32. Holidays

I couldn't wait for the holidays. Not too long ago Hagrid came back and told us his encounter with giants.

We walked into the Room of Requirement and there was a huge sign that read HAVE A VERY HAPPY CHRISTMAS that Dobby had hung earlier. I saw Angelina, Alicia and  
>Katie talking to Harry. They waved me over.<p>

"We were just telling Harry about how we got new beaters and a seeker." Angelina began.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm a beater along with Andrew Kirke. And surprisingly Ginny's made seeker!"

"Andrew's not great, but he's better than the rest. Hayley's amazing!" Alicia said. I blushed slightly. Fred and George walked over.

"Hey what's going on here?" They asked together.

"We are talking about the new members to the Quidditch team." Katie said. "We've found beaters AND a seeker."

"Well who are they?" they asked.

"Ginny's seeker." Angelina said.

"Andrew Kirke is a beater." Alicia said.

"And I'm a beater as well." I said excitedly. The twin's jaws dropped.

"You. A beater." George said stunned.

"Yeah, she's pretty good." Angelina said.

"You should have seen the guys at the tryouts faces when they saw that a girl was trying out for beater." I said.

"Yeah and should seen them after when Hayley was chosen for beater." Katie told them.

Everyone was here for the meeting. When it was over we went back to our separate common rooms.

Everyone was either talking to each other before they left or packing their things. After about 30 minutes Harry walked in. Most of the students had gone to bed and there was only a few students left in the common room.

"Hey, Harry. What's the matter?" I asked looking at the expression on his face.

He told us what happened after everyone left the Room of Requirement.

"Cho spends most of her time crying these days." said Hermione.

"When doesn't that girl cry? She's the most sensitive girl I've ever met." I said.

"She's sad about Cedric and how she kissed Harry and now she probably doesn't know who she likes better." Hermione stated not wanting me to go into another rant about how I so badly dislike Cho.

"Someone can't feel all that they'll explode." Ron said.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have." Hermione and I said together.

We all laughed. Something I feel like I haven't heard in awhile.

Hermione Harry and Ron went to bed a little while later. I, however, fell asleep on the couch.

"Come on we need to get him to Professor Dumbledore." I was awoken by the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on?" I asked and looked at whom she was talking to. Ron. They were dragging Harry with them.

"A nightmare of Mr. Potters. He says he saw Arthur Weasley being hurt." McGonagall said answering my questions.

"Is there anything I can do Professor?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes please come with us Ms. Capello."

We went down to Dumbledore's office as quick as we could.

"Fizzing Whizbee." McGonagall said hastily.

We walked up the stairs dragging Harry along with us. I knocked of the door and Dumbledore opened it a few seconds later. I heard the door open. I turned to see Fred, George and Ginny running into the room.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Your dad was attacked." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Fred and George asked.

"Harry saw your dad being attacked. In the Ministry. I'm not sure how, though." I said.

"It was a snake." Harry said.

"In the dream where you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked.

"Neither it was like I was the snake." Harry said. "Can you just tell me what's going on."

"Never mind that. Phineas I need you to go to your portrait in Grimmauld place and tell them that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and his children will be  
>arriving by portkey soon." Dumbledore said to one of the portraits. The man got up and walked out of the frame and out of site.<p>

"LOOK AT ME!" I jumped as Harry yelled this. "What's happening to me?"

Snape had walked in now," You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

Snape had taken Harry out of the room.

"Please all of you come over here." McGonagall said, "Yes you too Ms. Capello." she added looking at the expression on my face. I walked over to where they were all  
>standing.<p>

"Grab on all of you. You'll be going to Grimmauld Place." I grabbed on. Ginny and George were standing next to me. Fred and Ron on the other side of them.

The next day Harry and Hermione had joined us at Grimmauld Place.

"I had only heard about what happened this morning." Hermione said as she hugged everyone. "I'm so sorry to hear about it."

"It's alright. He's fine. We saw him in St. Mungo's last night." Ginny reassured her.

"Are you okay Hayley?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to find George." I said and I walked out of the room.

"Hey Hayley." Harry said.

"Hey." I mumbled.

I saw Fred and George were putting together (and trying to find a place to hide) their skiving snack boxes.

"Hey." I said making both jump.

"Oh thank Merlin it's only you. We thought it was mum." Fred said looking at me then looking back at the snack boxes.

"Hey do you think you could help us hide these." George asked.

"Do I have to?" I said with a sigh.

He put his hands on my hips and looked at me, "Yes. Come on you live for this kind of stuff. You're very sneaky. Please help us hide the snack boxes." He gave me the puppy dog face.

"Fine. Give me a minute." I walked around the room and found the perfect spot.

"Give them here. I've got it." I went and put them in the hiding spot I found.

"Thanks you're a life saver." Fred said.

"Yeah well everyone's going to need a laugh. Especially with Voldemort back, everyone will need something to get their minds off of things. A joke shop is exactly what everyone's going to need." We all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS<strong>

"Hayley. Hayley. WAKE UP!" came the sound of my lovely sister Clara.

"Really? Why must you scream to get me up?" I asked her groggily; swatting her away.

"'Cause it's CHRISTMAS!" she yelled happily. She may be 14 but when it comes to Christmas she acts like she's 5 again.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Happy Christmas." I heard someone say into my ear. I turned my head.

"Merry Christmas George." I said giving him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>DINNER<strong>

Mr. Weasley had finally come back from 's.

"How about a toast. To Harry for without him I wouldn't be here." Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone raised their glasses and muttered "Harry."

Mrs. Weasley began handing out presents.

"Fred, George. Uh Fred," she was trying to figure out which was which, "Uh George."

"This one's George." I said pointing to the twin across the table from me.

"Ah. Thank You Hayley."

"No problem Mrs. Weasley."

"And heres yours Hayley."

"Thank you." I opened my present. It was a very nice red and gold scarf.

After dinner we all just sat around and talked. I went to bed around 10. When I got to my, Clara, Ginny and Hermione's room I put the scarf in my trunk along with the  
>Holy Head Harpies pin that George gave me.<p> 


	33. DA Busted

When we got back to Hogwarts the first thing I did was pull a prank. The usual. It was quite funny to see Crabbe and Goyle puking like crazy and Malfoy yelling at them to stop.

"How was that for a prank?" I asked everyone when we got to the common room.

"Brilliant!" the twins replied.

The DA meetings had continued. Lately we've been getting more homework and I've spent most of my time in the common room. Weve seen less of Harry since he was with Cho most of the time and Hermione was in the library most of the time as well.

"Hey Hay." George said sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said still looking at my essay.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me. By the lake."

"I'm sorry I can't. I have a 3 inch essay due to Snape tomorrow on moonstones and I only have an inch done."

"Oh. Ok."

"Don't sound too sad about that. You know, I would have thought you would have a lot of homework too, since you have your N.E.."

"Really? Look at who you're asking Hayley."

"Yeah I really should have thought about who I was talking to. Sorry 'bout that Georgie."

"Yeah well me and George always thought that weve outgrown a full-time education." Fred said sitting down opposite George.

"And what do you mean by that might I ask?"

"We want to open-" I cut Fred off.

"A joke shop I know. But what do you mean 'out-grown a _full time_ education'?"

"We'll tell you when the time comes." George said putting his arm around me.

* * *

><p>The DA meetings were continuing, but with more homework for me, Hermione, Harry and Ron (and others) the meetings were less frequent. But when we had meetings we've been learning a lot. I've always been really good at spells and been getting the spells correct in 1 try. It was starting to get warmer out which meant that spring was coming. The second Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. I just wish I could go to that Hogsmeade trip though.<p>

"Angelina, do we have to have Quidditch practice? It's Valentine's day." I asked practically begging.

"Yes, were not that good, right now and we need to practice." at that she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I can't believe this. Angelina sounds like Oliver Wood right now." I said sitting down.

"I guess that means you won't be spending Valentine's Day with me?" George asked looking bummed.

"Yup. Don't blame me though." I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Blame Angelina."

"I can't blame her though," Ron said, "we're the worst team I've ever seen. Kirke's pathetic. Hayley's pretty good though."

"Thanks Ron."

"I think Kirke's worse than I am." Ron finished.

"We better get down to the pitch before Angelina has a conniption" I kissed George on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p><strong>PRACTICE<strong>

It had started raining about half an hour into practice. _Great_ I thought. I need to think of a way to get out of this. Angelina was shouting out different plays and maneuvers.

"Angelina how much longer is this practice going to be?" I asked hitting the bludger away from Alicia.

"It's an all day practice. PAY ATTENTION ANDREW!" she shouted at Andrew who almost got hit with a bludger, which I knocked out of the way.

By the end of practice we were all covered in mud.

"That was torture." I said sitting down in the locker room.

"Yeah. Did you see Angelina? She was almost in tears." Ginny said putting her broom away.

I wiped my nose with a tissue and said, "Yeah. We really need to win the next game or she'll kill us."

Me, Ron and Ginny went inside and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Hey. How was practice?" Hermione asked as we sat down.

"Awful." I groaned.

"More like a nightmare." Ron said piling food onto his plate.

"Yeah Angelina was almost in tears." Ginny said.

After dinner we headed to the common room. Me, Ginny and Ron went to go take showers since we were covered in mud.

After I was cleaned up and dressed I went back downstairs to the common room.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to George.

"Hey."

"Practice was awful. If I end up sick I'm going to murder Angelina." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah we saw. You're going to be slaughtered." Fred said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Fred."

* * *

><p>We had lost our game against Hufflepuff. One day we heard screams coming from the entrance hall. Everyone went down to see what was going on.<p>

"What's happening?" I asked Hermione.

"It's professor Trelawney. She's being sacked I think."

Trelawney kept stumbling over her bags.

"You can't sack me I've b-been here 16 y-years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"Calm down Sybil. You're not going to have to leave." McGonagall said trying to console her.

"Really Professor McGonagall? And your authority on that statement is..."

"That would be mine." said Dumbledore entering the hall.

"You do know Headmaster, that it is under the authority of the ministry that the High Inquisitor has the authority to relieve Professors' of the posts." the toad  
>Umbridge stated bringing herself up to full height.<p>

"Yes you may have the right to dismiss the teachers of their job. But, you do not have the right to banish them from the grounds. That is the Headmasters right."

"For now." said Umbridge as she turned on her heels and left.

"Will you please escort Sybil back inside, Minerva?" Dumbledore said looking at McGonagall.

"Yes. Come on Sybil."

"Don't you all have classes to attend to." Dumbledore yelled to the crowd of students.

"PROFFESOR! PROFFESOR!" I heard Harry shout at Dumbledore who hastily went inside the castle.

* * *

><p>They had blamed a really recent break out of Azkaban on Sirius. I couldn't believe that. Why is it that every time something bad happens the ministry blames Sirius?<br>We were learning how to produce a patronus charm during the DA meeting tonight. All the sudden the chandeliers began to quiver and we heard an explosion like sound. Everyone stopped. The sound kept coming. Everyone formed a tight group looking at the source of the sound. Harry and a boy who looked like he was in his second year started to walk towards the sound. The glass on the wall shattered and everyone raised their wands. There was a visible whole in the wall. Harry and the second year ran back. The wall had exploded.

Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad entered the room. Malfoy had come in dragging with him none other than Cho Chang.

"YOU? YOU TRAITOR!" I tried to go at her but was held back by George. Harry looked stunned. "I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" I yelled trying to get free from Georges grip.  
>"Get Potter and Capello. They've always seemed close to Dumbledore."<p>

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" George yelled as they tried to take me out of the room.

I mouthed 'don't' and left. We were taken to Dumbledore's office. Before we got there we were taken by Percy.

"Oh look who it is. Percy Weasley. The biggest prat in the world who doesn't even speak to his own family." I said stifling a laugh. "You know I find it absolutely appalling that you don't even care about the people that are your parents."

"Why don't you keep quiet Ms. Capello."

"Oh that's right you've never liked me. From the moment you met me. All because I hang out with your twin brothers."

"Yes and your no good just like them."

"Yeah. I've never liked you either. Especially after all the things I've heard. Oh and yeah the letter you sent Ron telling him to stay away from me and Harry." he tugged  
>on both mine and Harry's arms as we went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.<p>

I stopped going back and forth with the prat Percy only to hear what the toad had to say.

"Dumbledore's Army. Proof of what I was telling you right from the start." She said holding up the roster of the DA.

"He had nothing to do with the DA. It was me." Harry stated.

"Most noble of you Harry. But I believe the parchment says Dumbledore's Army. Not Potters Army. I instructed Harry to form the organization."

"Yes well with that said. Dawlish. Shaklebolt. You will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban." Dumbledore moved behind his desk.

"You seem under the illusion that I will ' Come quietly'. But I assure you that I have no intention of going off to Azkaban." And with that Dumbledore and Fawkes made an unbelievable escape.

* * *

><p>Days and weeks passed and more educational degrees were hung up. New rules were enforced as well. The worst part was that all the pictures were removed from the walls. Everyone in the DA was given a detention in the Great Hall. We all had to use those quills of hers. As we walked out of the Great Hall we saw Cho. Everyone had the look of deep disgust and walked right pass her. Harry didn't even look at her.<p>

"I hate that hag." I said through clenched teeth and rubbing my sore hand.

"I know. We need to get her back somehow. Maybe a prank." George said grinning mischievously at Fred.

"NO! You will not. You'll get in trouble."

"You sound like Hermione, Hayley." said Fred sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. When did you not want to pull a prank?" George asked sitting next to him.

"Since this old hag is on everyone's case. I don't want to see you two get in trouble again. Especially after what happened last time." I said looking at George.

"Don't look at me like that!" he added defensively.

"You're the one who got kicked off the team!"

"Calm down." he said standing up and taking my hands in his. I flinched since my left hand hurt so badly from the detention. "Sit down." I sat next to him. "Listen I know that I shouldn't have done that and someone needs to do something about her."

"I know but don't do anything stupid. And by that I mean don't do anything." He kissed me and went upstairs.


	34. Fireworks and I Love You's

Hagrid came up to us one day about his half brother Grawp. He told us we needed to look out for Grawp if something every happened to him.

It was the day of our Theory of Charms OWL. Most of the 5th year students were either studying or roaming the grounds before the examination, since most had a free period.

I was sitting by a tree with Hermione, Ron and Harry. We were sitting there bored while Hermione was quizzing us. We were so tired already from the other examinations we had the day before and hours ago. I was drifting off to sleep against the tree when I heard someone say my name into my ear. I jumped only to see George.

"Sorry to spook you. Can I talk to you? Alone?" I stood up and walked over to the lake with him. We sat down.

"What's up?" I asked looking at his face. I could see the sorrow and hurt in his eyes.

"Me and Fred are leaving Hogwarts. I just wanted to say bye." I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. I held them back. _I have to be strong. _

"And I wanted to give you this." He handed me a box. I opened it up to find a beautiful gold locket with red hearts.

"Open it." I opened it up to see a picture of Me, Ginny, Clara, Hermione, Harry, Fred, Ron and George on one side and on the other a picture of just me and George. Everyone smiling up at me.

"Here I'll put it on you." I pulled up my hair and he put it around my neck.

"Thank you. I love it." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hayley, I love you." I blushed and kissed him again.

"I love you too, George."

He walked with me to my exam before saying our final goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>OWL EXAMS<strong>

We sat in silence answering the questions. I kept looking down at the locket around my neck. About half way through the test their came a sound I knew too well. Fireworks. Umbridge got up and walked towards the doors. She opened them only to see a firework zoom in and fizz out. I heard the sound of brooms coming around the corner. The sound filled the hall and I saw the two redheads that are Fred and George. They were throwing fireworks around the room. The last one became a giant dragon that chased Umbridge out of the Great Hall. All of the Educational Degrees came crashing down. Fred and George zoomed out of the Great Hall

"GIVE HER HELL FROM US PEEVES!" Fred shouted at the Poltergeist and they left with a firework that took the shape of a giant W.

I turned around to see Harry collapse to the ground.

"He's got Sirius!"

We headed to the only fireplace that wasn't being patrolled. Umbridge's.

"I'm going. You three go and get help." Harry told us.

"No we're in this together." Ron told him.

"Why yes you are." Umbridge said from behind. The four of us were taken by a bunch of Slytherins. Others were taken into the room. Umbridge tied Harry's hands to the chair.

"You were going to Dumbledore, right?" Umbridge asked Harry.

"No." he answered only to be slapped by Umbridge.

Snape had walked in. "You sent for me?"

"Yes. I need answers. Wheres the veriteserum?"

"You used it all interrogating other students." Snape went to walk out of the room.

"He's got Padfoot. Hes got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry said looking at Snape who looked shocked.

"Padfoot? Padfoot? What is he talking about Snape?"

Snape merely answered "No idea" and walked out.

"Very well. You have given me no choice. The cruciatus curse I'm sure will get you to speak."

"That's illegal you old hag!" I yelled.

"What Fudge doesn't know will not hurt him." She said placing Fudges picture face down on the desk. "Cruc-"

"NO! TELL HARRY!" Hermione screamed. "If you won't tell her than I will."

"Where what is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." With that they left.

"GINNY!" I whisper- yelled. She looked at me. "I've got an idea."

I struggled to try and get free. "Hey Crabbe. Goyle. Hungry?" They looked at me and nodded. I took a few puking pastels out of my pocket. "Here Fetch." I threw them and we were free.

We ran towards Hagrid's hut, only to be met by Hermione and Harry on the bridge.

"How did you guys get out?" Hermione asked.

"Puking pastels." Ginny said.

"It wasn't pretty." Ron said.

"Why did you have them in your pocket though, Hayley?" Luna asked in her usual singsong voice.

"When your friends with Fred and George, you tend to have something in your back pocket that can come in handy." I said pulling a small Filibuster Firework from my pocket.

"You must be crazy." Ron said.

"Crazy. No. Insane. Yes." I said.

"How are we going to get to London?" Harry asked.

"We fly of course." Luna said.

We went to the forest and each one of us got on the back of a flew to London and went inside the ministry. We found the Department of Mysteries and  
>went inside.<p>

Harry ran frantically looking for Sirius. When he got to the spot he thought Sirius was, he said, "He should be here."

" Harry." Neville began," It has your name on it." he finished pointing at a crystal ball. Harry walked over to it and picked it up. I spoke.

_"Neither can live while the other survives." Does that mean that both Harry and Voldemort must die? I won't lose one of my best friends!_

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. We saw a Death Eater approach.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You're not able to tell the difference between dreams and reality." He removed his mask. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"YOU!" I screamed.

He ignored me and went on. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand over the prophecy."

"You hurt us and I'll break it." Harry said anger rising in his voice.

I heard a cold laughter. A woman's cold laughter. "He knows how to play."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said.

"Neville Longbottom am I correct? How are your mum and dad?" She asked laughing.

"Better now they are about to be avenged." Neville raised his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix who also raised her wand. I saw other Death Eaters coming from all sides. Everyone saw them now.

Harry yelled, "NOW!" and we all yelled stupefy and ran for it. We ended up splitting up.

Somehow we ended up meeting in the middle again. We saw a Death Eater coming fast at us. "REDUCTO!" Ginny shouted. The Death Eater was gone but we faced a new problem. The prophecies were flying off the shelves that were toppling over. We ran towards the door only to find nothing there and us falling. We stopped an inch from the ground and after about a second we fell.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Harry yelled as the Death Eaters began to enter the room. All the sudden we all ducked down and I felt someone grab my arm.

10 seconds later I was being held against my will by a Death Eater. I struggled but gave up when a wand was pointed at my head.

"Hand over the prophecy or see your friends die." Malfoy said to Harry.

"DONT DO IT!" I screamed.

Harry had handed it to him. But soon after a few order members came into the scene. I saw Tonks arrived looking around quickly while everyone else was calm. The order began battling the Death Eaters and getting us to safety. Sirius and Harry were battling two Death Eaters. All the sudden I saw a bright green flash and heard Harry scream. Bellatrix looked triumphant and ran off yelling, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" over and over again.

Harry ran after her.

We didn't see much of what happened next. The next time we saw Harry; he was with Dumbledore and looked crazed. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was possessed in way. We saw Voldemort and he spoke to Harry. Seconds later the minister had came in and saw Voldemort as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT HOGWARTS<strong>

Umbridge was removed from her DADA position which everyone was glad to hear. Fudge had resigned from his position as Minister and the position was taken by  
>Rufus Scrimeagor.<p>

I was sitting by the lake when someone, actually two, sat next to me. It was Ginny and Clara.

"Hey, Hayley." Ginny said.

"Hey." I said absentmindedly, looking into the lake.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"Every things changing so fast. Our lives are moving on so quickly." I said playing with the locket still around my neck.

"Yeah we know how you feel." Hermione said walking up behind me with Harry and Ron.


	35. Summer Again

"**WHAT**?" Ron yelled at his sister on the train back to our summer homes.

"I'm dating Dean Thomas." Ginny said calmly to her brother. This seemed to be one of the biggest highlights of the train ride home. The rest of the train ride consisted of either reading _The Quibbler_ or _Daily Prophet_ or playing wizard chess.

"Checkmate." I said to Ron as my bishop took his king.

"Wha- How did you-?" Ron said in total shock.

"Hay, you just beat the only person we thought would never be beaten in wizard chess." Ginny said looking up from her copy of _The Quibbler_.

"I always play chess back home with my grandfather. It took me years to be able to beat him."

The train stopped and we all got off and took our luggage. I went to say good bye to Luna as we got through the barrier.

"Have a good summer Luna." I said giving her a hug.

"You to," she said in her sing-song voice, "dad and I are going on a hunt for Crumple-horned Snorkhacks."

"Good luck." I replied as I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I knew that voice too well.

"Hello George."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in a mock shock.

"I know your voice to well." I said picking up my trunk and owl cage. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him quickly before beginning to walk towards my mom. I was however stopped. George took my trunk from my hands and began walking with me.

"I guess the shops doing well considering the dragon hide jackets both you and Fred are wearing."

"You guessed right. You need to visit the shop before you go to Hogwarts. I trust that you will keep on the prankster legacy."

"I'm afraid I might not this year. If I want to be an Auror I need to focus on my studies. But don't worry I will end up playing a prank every now and then to get my  
>mind off of things." I added quickly from the disappointed look on his face.<p>

"Ah, Hayley how are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning to me from Hermione's parents in which her and Mr. Weasley were talking to.

"Never better."

"Where are your parents Hayley? I would like to meet them. Muggles aren't they?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes. My mom's over there." I said pointing towards the barrier where my mom stood talking to Hermione's parents.

"Mom. This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And obviously you have already met Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Yes. I here Hermione is just like you."

"Yes, but honestly I think she's smarter than me. I mean I may be smart but not like Hermione." I hugged by friend as I spoke about her.

"Oh and this is Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred," I said pointing around, "and George." At the last name I called, George put his arm around my shoulders as I put my arm around his waist.

"Hey, Potter, where are the Dursley's?" Mad-Eye asked.

Harry pointed over to where the Dursley's stood looking bewildered.

"Hey mom, I'll be right back." I walked over to the magical world hating trio.

"You the Dursley's?" I asked.

"Yes. And who are you?" asked Petunia.

"Hayley, I'm a friend of Harry's-"

Dudley cut me off, "He has friends?" he asked clearly shocked.

"Yes and I just want to say, if I hear anything about Harry being mistreated- Let's just say I'm not the kind of person you want to see on your doorstep, 'cause I will hex you into an oblivion."

"IS THAT A THREAT?" Vernon asked his face red with anger.

"No. It's a promise." I said smirking. I turned around and walked back to where my mom and friends.

"Hayley, dear, we should get going or we might miss our plane." my mom stated.

"Alright mom. I just want to say good-bye to my friends first." I hugged everyone and then turned to George.

"Don't forget to visit the shop."

"I won't." I said giving him a hug. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"See you soon." I turned towards my mother and waved good-bye to my friends.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" my mom asked as me and Clara loaded our trunks into the back of the cab we were taking to the air port.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious Hay? She was asking about you and George!" Clara pointed out only making me blush furiously. I mumbled a quiet "shut up" and got into the cab.

The whole cab ride consisted of talk about me and George which I wished would end. When we finally got to the airport I was relieved that the conversation ended. I had to make sure that my wand was secure inside my carryon bag so I didn't raise suspicions when I pulled it out of my pocket.

Once I got home I ran to my room and started to unpack. As I got to the bottom of my trunk I found a scrapbook that hadn't been opened since the twins departure from Hogwarts. I opened it up to find a picture of me, Fred, George and Lee looking up at me, smiling as usual. I flipped the page to the beginning. The first picture was of me standing in front of a big red train. The picture was still as it had been taken by a muggle camera and I had no knowledge of how to make it move at the time. As I flipped through the first about ten pages I saw me with Fred, George and Lee as they watched me play my first prank inside of Hogwarts. Then it was me, Ron, Harry and Hermione studying in the library. The next eight pages were of me and the twins serving detention in my second year for setting off fireworks on the Grand Staircase. I saw a picture of me and Hermione brewing the polyjuice potion. I flipped through the more of the pictures. I saw me, Clara and the Weasley's swimming and another playing quidditch. Then there was the Yule Ball. I remembered that night very well. When I finished the scrapbook I thought _I'm going to keep this going until my last day at Hogwarts. The I'll start one of my life after. But what is my life going to be like after?_


	36. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

"Hey Gin. How's everything?" I asked Ginny as I stepped out of the fireplace. Clara was already here sitting on the couch.

"Good."

"Well that's a good sign. Conside-" I began but was cut off by a hug from Mrs.  
>Weasley.<p>

"I thought you two weren't coming until morning or mid-afternoon tomorrow."

"Well I guess we forgot about the time difference here and back home." Clara  
>said sitting down on the couch.<p>

I saw Tonks make her way into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey, Tonks." I said.

"How are you Hayley?"

"Good. Covered in soot but good."

"Are you still thinking about becoming an Auror?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to be."

I saw a ginger cat jump into Clara's lap.

"Hermione's here?" I asked looking at Ginny.

"Yes, she's upstairs sleeping."

"Like you should be sleeping Ginny. It's nearly midnight."

I tried to stifle a laugh. "I'm not going to disturb Hermione's sleep. I woke her up once on a weekend. She wasn't happy. Told me to leave her alone or she's hex me. I told her she shouldn't have stayed up all night studying since she was going to miss breakfast."

Ginny and Clara laughed. Ginny and Clara had gone up to bed but I stayed downstairs. After about half an hour there was a loud _crack_ outside. Mrs. Weasley opened the door after questioning who was there and Dumbledore and Harry stood in the doorway and came inside.

Once Tonks and Dumbledore left I finally came out of the living room.

"Hello, Harry." He jumped."Sorry to scare you."

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Bout half an hour ago. I'm going to bed. "'Night."

"'Night." Harry and Mrs. Weasley said.

When I got up to Ginny's room I noticed that Clara hadn't fallen asleep yet.

* * *

><p>When we woke up everyone went to see Harry. When Ginny came in she was very disgruntled.<p>

"What's up with you?" Ron asked Ginny.

"It's _her_. She's driving me insane."

"I've only talked to her for five minutes and I know she's going to get on my nerves for the remaining summer." I stated knowing who the conversation was about.

Next thing we knew the door flew open and in walked Fleur Delacour holding a tray of food. When she finally left I was relieved.

"Finally Phlegm's gone." Ginny said.

"Stop calling her that Ginny." a very annoyed Mrs. Weasley. I knew her annoyance wasn't from Ginny but from Fleur. Hermione had opened one of the boxes inside of Fred and George's room in which Harry was staying. She had pulled out a telescope. I didn't recognize it until she squeezed and it had punched her.

"If I had recognized it sooner I would have told you not to touch it. George told me about it in one of his letters." Hermione was now supporting a black eye when we  
>went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was trying to heal it but to no avail.<p>

"It's the twins idea of a funny joke by making sure that it doesn't come off." Ginny stated.

Fleur spoke about how Bill had told her the twins were very amusing.

"They can be but sometimes they go a little too far." I stated looking at Fleur.

The OWL results had come in. I had done pretty well:  
>Astronomy A<br>Care of Magical Creatures E  
>Charms O<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts O  
>Divination O<br>Herbology E  
>History of Magic D<br>Potions E  
>Transfiguration O<p>

"How did you get an O in Divination?" Ron asked looking at my paper.

"Probably cause I'm a real Seer unlike Trelawney."

The next few weeks were spent playing three on three quidditch. Finally when the booklists came we were going to Diagon Alley. I was finally going to see the twins shop.

* * *

><p>Once we got to Diagon Alley me, Hermione, Harry and Ron went with Hagrid to Madam Malkins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went with Clara and Ginny to Flourish and Blotts to get school books.<p>

When we got inside of Madam Malkins we ran into what's left of the Malfoy's.

"Two mudbloods just walked in." Malfoy said to apparently his mother.

Me, Harry and Ron had our wands drawn.

"Once again Malfoy I was right. There was a cell in Azkaban with your father's name on it. I guess my visions are never wrong."

"How dare you speak about my husband like that!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled at me.

"I only state the facts. I never see something that's not true."

Once they left we all got fitted for our robes and left. We met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Clara holding heavy packages of books.  
>We went looking for Fred and Georges shop. I spotted it immediately. It was the only bright colored place in the dingy ally-way. Once we got inside we noticed it was packed with customers. I looked up at the many shelves and saw on one the staircases stood the twins looking down at all the customers. I tried to make sure I couldn't be noticed and made my way up to the top. But as I made my way towards the stairs they were coming down. I hid behind one of the shelves and waited till they passed.<p>

I saw Fred talking to Hermione and Harry. Hermione was putting a yellow paste on her blackened eye. As I saw the twins guiding them around the shop I snuck up  
>behind them and waited till the just stood there. Finally they stopped.<p>

"Guess who?" I said putting my hands over George's eyes.

"It still amazes me who you know who's who even when our backs are turned." George said.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I know it's you Hayley."

"Good. I told you I would visit the shop. Very busy I see." I said removing my hands from his eyes.

He turned around. "Yes. It's been this way all summer."

"Well I guess that's a good thing."

We walked around the shop. We stopped by the window where there were all different pink products that reminded me deeply of Tonks hair.

"What is this stuff?" Clara asked looking at a small pink vial.

"That is the most powerful love potion anywhere." Fred answered.

"Does it work?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it works for 24 hours." George answered.

"Those are the stupidest things I have ever seen. I mean someone should love you for you. Not because of some stupid potion." I said looking at the vials with upmost disgust.

"Hey at least now you know she loves you for you." Fred told George.

We saw Malfoy walk passed the shop in a hurry. We ran outside and followed. We found him going into Knockturn Alley. He had gone into Borgin and Burkes and started to talk to the shop owner. We used extendable ears to listen in on the conversation. I didn't need to listen to find out what he was talking about. I could no longer hear what Harry, Ron and Hermione were listening to.

_I saw someone walking down a corridor in Hogwarts. A door had opened and the figure walked in. Inside the room was a black cabinet. I finally saw the face of the figure. Malfoy was up to something but what? _

I heard sound again. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about what they heard.

"That cabinet he's standing behind there's another. Inside the school. I saw it." I told them.

"How is that possible? You wouldn't be able to get something like that into the school Hayley." Hermione told me.

With that we ended the conversation and walked back to the twins shop. When we got inside we took off the invisibility cloak that we were hiding under. We left not to soon after we returned.

"I want to try and meet you at the station before you leave." George told me.

"What about the shop?"

"I'll tell Fred I'll come back once the train leaves."

With that said I kissed him good-bye and left for the Burrow.


	37. Back at Hogwarts

It was the day before we were to go back to Hogwarts. Harry kept thinking Malfoy was a Death Eater. Hermione kept telling him it was impossible. I agreed with Hermione until a recent vision came about. I clearly saw the Dark Mark on Malfoys arm. Then I agreed with Harry.

"It's impossible. Hayley you've always told us that your visions could be wrong-" began Hermione.

"Yes, but haven't you notice how every time I have a vision it comes true. Think about 'Mione."

We had finished packing that night which made it a lot easier the next morning to get out and to the train. Once I got through the barrier I saw that a promise was kept.

"Hello. Told you I would be here."

"Hello George. I didn't doubt that."

"You lot better get on the train quick. You only have a few minutes till it leaves." came the voice of Mrs. Weasley when she came through the barrier. George took my trunk and put it on the train.

"I'll see during Christmas. Too much danger if Death Eaters found out where I really live. I don't want to put my mom in danger."

"You worry too much." He told me.

"I better get on the train. I only have a minute." I kissed him good-bye and found a compartment. I found Harry, Luna and Neville sitting in one and took a seat. Clara joined us in the next 5 minutes.

A bunch of fourth year girls passed giggling madly.

A girl named Romilda Vane entered the compartment and asked "Harry why don't you come and sit with us? You don't have to sit with _them_."

"I heard that. And we happen to be his friends. So bugger off!"  
>Romilda looked at Harry as if to say <em>really?<em>

"They are my friends." he told her. She walked out of the compartment. Ron and Hermione joined us a little while later. A little while later a third year girl came in looking for Harry and Neville who left for Slughorn's compartment.

While they were I lost all sound and was in a vision once more.  
><em><br>Harry was lying still inside of an empty compartment. Malfoy stood above him. Malfoy had kicked Harry in the face and blood was streaming out of Harry's nose._

"Hayley what's wrong?" Luna asked her head just above the magazine she was holding.

"Nothing. Just a vision. Don't worry about it."

When Neville entered the compartment I began to get worried.

"Neville, where's Harry?" I whispered to Neville.

"I don't know. When we left Slughorn's compartment he disappeared."

I quickly left the compartment and got changed into my robes. I came back and Harry still wasn't there. _He probably just went to another compartment to tell the Ministry story_, I thought.

The rest of the train wasn't that long. When we got off there was still no sign of Harry.  
>About half way through the feast Harry came in supporting a bloody nose.<p>

"I knew I should have went looking for you when you didn't come back after going to Slughorn's compartment." I told him as Hermione cleared all the dry blood off of him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Is this what you saw in your vision?" Hermione asked me.

"Yes. Well Harry being petrified and kicked in the face by ferret boy." I still remembered what "Mad-Eye" did to Malfoy in fourth year. I still laughed about it.

Once the feast ended Dumbledore began to make his usual speech.

"What's wrong with his hand?" I asked Harry.

"No idea. He wouldn't tell me. It was like that over the summer as well."

The second I heard about the ban on Fred and George's joke shop items I almost screamed. _To late,_ I thought, _I have items from there in my trunk. They can't stop me from using it._ While I was thinking we were told that Snape would be taking the job of DADA.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Several heads turned in my direction. I quickly put my head down and looked at my plate. I was never one for being center of attetntion.

Dumbledore finished his speech by talking about Voldemort. I noticed Harry and Ron stayed behind while the Great Hall emptied. I stayed with them.

"What really happened to your nose?" Ron asked.

Harry told him exactly what I had seen.

"You know sometimes I wish my visions didn't come true."

"Why?" they asked together.

"'Cause I don't think I could handle seeing something as bad as someone dying and know that it would be real." I began to choke up at the thought. I remembered seeing Cedric dying in one of my visions two years ago.

Hagrid had come over saying that he was talking to Grawp and how he found him a new home in a cave. He left saying he would see us in his class. However he would find to his disappointment that we aren't going to be there the next morning.

As we were walking towards Gryffindor Tower I finally said what I had wanted to say when we were in the Great Hall. "I'm afraid of death. When we faced that boggart in third year I was scared for when my turn would come. I knew what I would see."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Either a friend or a good family member dying. Or worse death itself."

"What do you mean 'death itself'?" Harry asked.

"I'm talking about the hooded figure that is death. It frightens me. I'm always scared that I'm going to see one of you two, or Hermione or Ginny or Clara or any of the other Weasley's. And have no idea how to stop it." I had tears welling up in my eyes. I held them back. I had to be strong, I was strong in almost every aspect but when it came down to emotions I was weak.

"Calm down. We are all strong if any of us die it would have taken a great amount of power to get rid of one of us." Ron told me.

Once inside the common room I went upstairs to my dorm. I couldn't take the fact that I had told my friends my greatest fear. It truly is a fear that can be used against me. I knew I was strong and that my friends were, but my friends won't die before me. I would rather take their place and die for them, allowing them to live their life and I could rest in peace knowing they were okay well and happy.

_But I never did think about what would happen to one person if I actually did die._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little bit of a depressing sort of chapter. Well I think so. Probably didn't think about her greatest fear huh? Well what's next?**


	38. Classes and Quidditch

The next day McGonagall began handing out schedules to the students at the Gryffindor table.

"Ms. Capello, let's see," she consulted the notes in her hand," Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Potions. I see you already knew about being able to take Potions with 'Exceeds Expectations.' And I think you should continue with Divination. It might help you better understand the visions you see Ms. Capello and Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office during first period since you have a free period." She handed me a  
>schedule, in which I was very unpleased with seeing that I had Divination right after lunch.<p>

"Professor McGonagall, I understand my visions quite well. I really wish not to take Divination this year. And is it normal that they're becoming more frequent?"

"If you wish not to take Divination you should take it up with Professor Dumbledore as he was the one to make sure you take Divination this year. And about them becoming more frequent I have no idea. Another question you should ask Dumbledore." She walked away and began handing out more schedules to other students.  
>Once Hermione got her schedule she picked up a piece of toast and headed to Ancient Runes. Once I finished breakfast I said bye to Harry and Ron, who headed off towards Gryffindor Tower to enjoy they're free period, and went to Dumbledore's office. I already knew the password.<p>

"Acid Pops." The gargoyle spiraled upwards and I ascended the staircase. Once at the top I knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Enter," from the inside. I walked in to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Hello Professor." I said as I smiled warmly.

He returned the smile and said, "Please have a seat Hayley." He pointed to a seat directly in front of his desk. I had never heard Dumbledore use my first name before.  
>To be honest it caught me off guard.<p>

"I had a question before we start Professor."

"Ask away."

"I was wondering if I have to continue Divination as it is my ambition to become an Auror and I am fully aware of how to interpret my visions as they are becoming clearer and clearer and more frequent as well."

"Well that is why we are here. If you do not wish to continue Divination who do not have to. I will make the change in schedule immediately." And sure enough when I looked done at my schedule it was changed and I had a free period after lunch instead of Divination.

"Wait, Professor did you say we were here to discuss my visions?" I asked.

"Yes. It truly is extraordinary that there is a Muggle-Born seer. I am still surprised that your sister Clara is not one as well. Now what have you seen lately? You said they were becoming clearer and more frequent. And I suppose that them becoming more frequent is quite normal in times like this. Your senses have sharpened which could include your visions becoming easier to interpret."

"The last thing I saw was a quick look of the Burrow and people running. I don't know what after, but I suspected Death Eaters as I heard Bellatrix's voice shouting 'I killed Sirius Black.'" He didn't say anything at first. He merely sat there looking as though he was thinking about what he had heard.

"Is that the most recent vision?" Dumbledore asked standing up and looking out at the cloudy morning.

"Yes. That was before I woke up this morning. But over the summer I saw one of Malfoy sneaking around on the 7th floor and I saw a black cabinet. The strange thing was this was when me, Harry, Ron and Hermione see Malfoy sneaking around in Knockturn Alley." I waited for his reply. Nothing.

Dumbledore finally spoke," Is that all?" I nodded my head. "Very well then. First period is almost over so I think you should head down to you first class. Every time you have a vision I want you to stop by during your free periods and tell me what you saw."

"Yes, sir." I picked up my bag and headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The second I got to the classroom the bell had rung and I met Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the door. Snape came into the corridor and told us to go inside the classroom. The room was very gloomy looking.

We practices non-verbal spells. I had practiced with Hermione and we both caught onto the challenge easily. When the class was done however me, Harry, Ron and  
>Hermione were on our way towards break.<p>

Harry was given a letter from Dumbledore telling him to be in his office at 8.

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" Ron asked.

"It's Dumbledore's password to get into his office. It's always some sort of candy. You know what I just realized. You won't be able to do Snape's detention, since you  
>have lessons with Dumbledore."<p>

We spent break talking about what kind of lessons Dumbledore would be giving Harry.

"Hey Hayley, why did you go to Dumbledore's office this morning?" Harry asked as we headed towards the Gryffindor Common room for our free period, before Hermione went off for Arithmancy.

"It was about me being a Seer. Dumbledore wants me to report any visions I have to him." Hermione left and the three of us continued to the common room to start  
>Snape's homework. When our after lunch free period began Hermione came back and before the bell rung we had just finished the homework.<p>

We then made our way down towards our double Potions class in the dungeons. At our table inside the classroom I saw a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting many different smells. I could smell Japanese Cherry Blossom, an ocean breeze and a smell that reminded me of the joke shop. _Was it the joke shop?_ _No,_ I thought, _it smelled more like George._

Slughorn began asking us about the potions on the tables. The first one looked like plain water. However Hermione said that it was Veritaserum. The next potion looked mud like. I raised my hand high in the air and before Hermione. The class looked at me in surprise. I had beaten Hermione in raising my hand.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." I said. Remembering the plan in second year.

"Excellent Ms.-Ms.-"

"Capello."

"Ah, yes. Now what about this one?" Slughorn pointed towards the cauldron on our table.

"It's Amortentia. Most powerful love potion in the world. It's designed to smell differently to each person according to what attracts us. I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" Hermione didn't finish and turned a slight shade of pink.

"What is your name, my dear?" Slughorn asked.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

We had to make the Draught of Living Death and by the end of class Harry's potion was the only one that was perfect. He was awarded with Felix Felicis.

* * *

><p>The common room was very quiet tonight. Everyone was either getting homework done or practicing non-verbal spells. Harry was at Dumbledore's office which left me, Hermione and Ron to do homework. I however decided to do my homework myself as Ron and Hermione kept looking at each other and not paying attention. I was smiling to myself thinking <em>when are they going to realize they are meant for each other?<em>

I was just about to write the last sentence of my transfiguration essay I had another vision. I saw a bunch of people I couldn't identify. The vision was quite blurry. I saw the Dark Mark high into the air above what looked like the Astronomy Tower. A small hut was in flames and it ended there.

When the vision ended I walked over to Ron and Hermione and told them, "I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Why are you going there Hayley?" asked Hermione.

"Another vision." I walked out through the portrait hole and towards the stone gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops." I said when I got to the gargoyle. I walked up the steps leading to the door. I knocked on the door but there was no noise. I opened the door slightly and  
>I could see through the crack a blue light emitting from the stone pensieve. I walked over to the pensieve and looked inside. As I got closer I saw two figures ready to<br>emerge from it. I stepped away quickly.

"Ah, Hayley. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had another vision, sir."

"Yes. Please take a seat."

I sat down Dumbledore began talking to Harry. About what I couldn't hear. Dumbledore bid Harry good-night and he left.

"Hayley what was this vision about?" Dumbledore asked taking the seat behind his desk, which was directly in front of my chair.

I told him everything I saw. His face showed no emotion of what I had just told him.

"Sir?"

"I'm not sure how the Dark Mark could be in the air on Hogwarts grounds, but I will make sure that our security is strengthened to reduce any worrying you may have."  
>"Thank you sir. I should probably get back to the common room so I can finish my Transfiguration essay. Professor McGonagall wouldn't be too happy if I didn't have it tomorrow."<p>

"Goodnight, Hayley."

* * *

><p><strong>TRYOUTS<strong>

I made my way to the pitch. I was a little nervous. I made the team last year only because few wanted to try out for beater and I was one of the best there. But this year there were more that wanted to try out. The students who wanted tried out for chasers were already done. Ginny, Katie and a girl named Demelza Robins were the new chasers.

Now it was the beaters turns. I hit all the bludgers that came my way. I had a pretty strong arm compared to a lot of the people there. Probably from playing last year.  
>I, along with Ritchie Coote, made the beaters position. I heard many complaints from the other guys who tried out for this position.<p>

"She's a girl!" was one of the many complaints that came from them.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything." I retorted.

I joined Hermione, Ginny and Clara in the stands and watched the keeper try outs. It was Ron and some kid named Cormac McLaggen. I've seen him in the common room. Came off as arrogant to me.

After Harry told us when the practices were me, Hermione, Harry and Ron made our way towards Hagrid's.

When Hagrid saw us he quickly retreated inside and closed the door. I grabbed Fangs collar and banged on the door.

"Hagrid open the door! We want to talk to you!" I said as I pounded my fist on the door.

"Hagrid open up or we'll blast the door open!" Harry yelled.

Hermione protested against this. Just as Harry was about to blast the door open Hagrid opened it. Hagrid looked down at Harry and started getting mad. He let us in muttering to himself.

"Hagrid don't be mad at us. Is this all because we didn't take Care of Magical Creatures? It's not like we didn't want to we just chose careers that don't require a grade in that class." I told him.

Hermione shrieked and pointed to big foot long white grubs. Hagrid told us how he's feeding them to Aragog and how he thinks he's dying.

After we visited Hagrid we made our way down to dinner. After dinner Harry made his way to detention with Snape and me, Hermione and Ron made our way to the common room.

Once there I finished all the homework i needed to and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I began writing.

I didn't write much when Clara sat next to me. "Hey Hay. Who you writing to?"

I didn't answer as she looked down and the paper and saw who it was addressed to. "Should have guessed. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Hay."

"Goodnight Clara." She got up and walked upstairs. I re-read my letter.  
><em><br>Dear George,_  
><em>How are you? I'm fine, just worried, as usual. I'm scared someone I love is going to get hurt. I get worried every time I pick up the prophet in the morning that they're going to report someone I knows death. On a lighter note, I made the Gryffindor team again. As a beater of course. I miss you so much. It's not the same without you. Tell Fred I said hello. I'll see you during the holidays.<em>  
><em>I Love You,<em>  
><em>Hayley<em>

I sent the letter off with my owl and went to sleep.


	39. Case of the Cursed

The week came and went. It was now Saturday and I was being rudely awakened by Hermione.

"Hayley get up!" she yelled in my ear.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled rolling over and pulling the sheets above my head.

"No now. We're going to Hogsmeade today." She told me as she pulled the sheets back down towards my feet. "Wake up or I'll get Clara." I quickly jumped out of bed remembering the last time Clara had to wake me up. She poured a bucket of freezing cold water on me and blew an air horn in my ear.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and snow boots. I wore a long sleeve plain red shirt and a gold scarf. My locket underneath the scarf. I took my black winter coat and Gryffindor hat and went with Hermione down to breakfast.

About half way through breakfast the post arrived. My owl landed in front of my and covered my plate in snow. I took the letter attached to its leg and read it.  
><em><br>Dear Hayley,_  
><em>I'm doing fine. I would have written back earlier but I didn't have time. Don't be scared about anything. I've told you this once and I'll tell you again you worry too much. I'm glad you made the team. Fred says hi as well. So does Angelina and Lee. We saw them a few days ago. Be safe and don't worry too much. I'll see you at Christmas.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>George<em>

"Hayley mum sent us a letter," Clara said handing me the letter.  
><em><br>Dear Hayley and Clara,_  
><em>How are you girls? I haven't heard much from you. I know you're worried about those death what-evers are going to try and hurt me or find out where you truly live, but it would be nice to hear from you once in a while. Write to me soon. I love you both. Oh and Hayley dont worry to much. I've heard you worry a lot from your sister and a few of your friends.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Mom<em>

"Why does every one say I worry too much?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe because you do worry too much." Ron said.

"Yes and maybe you eat too much." Everyone but Ron laughed.

We all finished breakfast and headed to Hogsmeade. Clara joined Luna as Ginny was going with her current boyfriend Dean.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks it's freezing out here!" I said my teeth chattering. We walked inside and sat down.

"Four butterbeers please." Hermione ordered. A minute later the waitress came back with our butterbeers. Ron started complaining about seeing his sister with Dean.  
>I looked over at Harry and was trying not to smile as he looked over to where Ginny and Dean sat over at the other side of the room. I could tell that he has feelings<br>about her but won't say anything. _Probably going to deny it since it's his best mates LITTLE sister._ I thought.

As we were heading back to Hogwarts we saw Katie Bell and a girl named Leanne walking together side by side.

"Don't touch it Katie. We have to take it to Dumbledore. We don't know what this is!" Leanne told Katie.

I couldn't hear anything, everything around me went black.  
><em><br>I saw Katie touch a necklace inside of neat wrapping. She fell to the ground and Leanne screamed. Katie was then up in the air writhing around._

"Katie don't touch it!" Leanne said again.

"KATIE!" I yelled. I knew what was going to happen. I began running towards her and Leanne. Harry, Ron and Hermione following me. As I got close Katie fell to the ground. Leanne screamed, Katie was up in the air writhing around.

"I told her not to touch it!" Leanne said.

"We need to get help." As soon as I said that Hagrid came and picked up Katie's body that had now fallen into the snow.

"Don't touch the necklace or you'll end up like Katie." I said looking around.

We were in McGonagall's office. Snape was looking at the necklace.

McGonagall turned to us. "Why is it that when something bad happens it's always you four?"

"Trust me professor I've been asking myself that for years." Ron said. (HBP)

* * *

><p>The match against Slytherin was coming up. Dean was replacing Katie as she was in St. Mungo's. I was woken by Hermione, Clara and Ginny all yelling at me to get up.<br>"I'm up I'm up." I began getting dressed. I put on my uniform and headed to the Great Hall.

"Morning." I said to Harry and Ron as I sat down.

Harry gave Ron a glass of pumpkin juice when Hermione spoke up, "Don't drink that!"

"Why not?" Ron asked her.

She turned to Harry, "You put something in that drink."

"No I didn't." He defended.

"What's that in your hand?" I asked. He quickly put whatever was in his hand into his pocket.

I ignored the subject the rest of breakfast. Once the team finished we went to the locker room and got ready.

The game began. After half an hour we scored six goals. Ginny scoring four of them. Zacharias Smith was commentating the match. After talking about Ginny and Ron he moved onto me and Coote.

"We haven't seen a girl playing as a beater yet. Normally a guy has the position..." Smith said.

"HEY SMITH!" I yelled as I flied closer to where he stood in the stands. "Im not like most girls now am I?" I shouted at him. I saw a bludger come closer to one of our players. Demelza. I flew out over to where she was and aimed the bludger towards Smith. It flew just over his head. Harry had caught the snitch and we won.

After the game there was a party held in the common room. In a corner I saw Lavender Brown and Ron. Let's just say what I saw made me wanted vomit. I saw  
>Hermione make her way out of the portrait. As I got to the portrait I saw Harry.<p>

"I saw Hermione." I told him.

"Same." We found Hermione in an empty class room with little yellow birds around her head. I saw tears streaming down her face. It angered me to see a friend in this state.

"I'll be back." I said through gritted teeth as I walked outside. I began making my way towards the common room.

I knew why she was upset. It made me want to punch Ron. But then again he's another one of my friends.

Hermione came running into the dorm. Tears still flowing from her eyes. I went over to where she sat on her bed and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder. I patted her back and told her "Let it out. I know it hurts when your hearts broken."


	40. Broken Hearts

Oh how I love the holidays. Clara and I were going to stay at the Burrow this year. Once we got inside me, Ginny and Clara put everything in Ginny's room. On our way back downstairs and heard two voices I knew so well. I snuck up quietly behind them.

I put my hands in front of George's eyes. "Guess who's spending Christmas here?"

"Hmmm. I know that voice from somewhere...I don't know..."

"I'll give you a hint," began Fred laughing, "it's the girl you've been snogging for the past two years." George and I began laughing as well. He moved my hands and turned around.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine."

"You haven't been worrying much have you?"

"I can't help it!" I replied defensively.

"Sure you can't." I playfully slapped his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS EVE<strong>

Sharing a room with Fleur Delacour is not exactly a great way to spend my holiday. Right now I was sitting playing Exploding Snap with Fred, George and Ginny. Clara was off i the corner reading a book. I don't know how she did so with the music blaring.

I looked up at the tree and noticed something odd about the angel.

"Is that a...gnome?" I asked looking at the twins.

"Yes it is." George answered.

"Nasty little bugger bit my ankle while I was pulling up carrots." Fred said.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS<strong>

I woke up to find a pile of presents sitting at the foot of my bed. My gifts included a new blue sweater with a butterfly on the front made by Mrs. Weasley, some fireworks from Fred, a box of sweets from Clara and a beautiful necklace with my name on it from George. I got up and put on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, my new sweater and a pair of gray boots.

I went downstairs and it was already lunch time. I sat in between Fred and George. Ron accidentally spilt the gravy while passing it to Fleur who made a comment saying he was as bad as Tonks.

"Don't say anything about Tonks." I said, "She's a nice person." I stated glaring at her. George put his hands on my shoulder so I wouldn't go at Fleur.

Percy and the Minister had come to the Burrow. Harry and Scrimgeour went outside. was fussing over Percy while the other Weasley's looked shocked by his presence.

"Hello Percy." I said.

He looked over at me. "Capello."

"Watch it Perce." George said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I was just trying to be nice you know." I told him. "Then again that's probably the reason I never liked you."

"I never really like you either. You always got in trouble by pranking people. You were good for nothing prankster." Next thing I knew Percy had mashed parsnips in his face.

"She happens to be my girlfriend Percy." George said through gritted teeth. I took a spoonful of mashed parsnips and flung them at Percy. Soon me, Fred, George and Ginny were all throwing parsnips. He stormed out of the house and left with the minister.

"What happened in here?" asked Harry as he walked in.

* * *

><p>(I'm going to skip ahead. We all know Ron gets poisoned at dumps Lavender so I'm going to go passed that)<p>

It was the day of the Quidditch House Cup. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Harry landed himself in detention so Ginny took his spot as seeker. The team made their way towards the locker rooms. Once we were ready we went outside onto the pitch.

Goal after goal was scored. I hit a few bludgers away from Ginny and the others. We were winning, 450 to 40, when Ginny caught the snitch. We all landed and all shouted "WE WON!"

As we made our way back to the common room all of Gryffindor was celebrating. A full blown party was held. When Harry entered the room people began pulling him inside.

"WE WON!" I screamed. I was very excited. Ron was holding up the cup. Ginny was making her way over to where Harry stood. The biggest shock of all was that instead of just sharing a hug. They kissed. Happiness bubbled inside of me. _Finally_, I thought. I wolf-whistled along with a few others.

I heard a glass break. I looked over at the noise and saw a broken glass in Dean's hand as he watched the two. The common room was silent.

The left the common room right before I shouted "FINALLY!" Everyone looked at me. I just smiled at them.

* * *

><p>As always news travels fast around Hogwarts. Everyone knew that Harry and Ginny were going out within a day.<p>

"It's like nobody has anything better to do than to gossip about others." Ginny said one day while sitting in the common room.

"I know. It amazes me how much news travels around here. It's like high school. Well what I've heard about it." I said. I was sitting in an arm chair by the fire finishing my homework. I looked over to where my sister sat. She was sitting with Seamus. Her boyfriend. I smiled unknowingly.

* * *

><p>Harry was at another lesson with Dumbledore. I was staring into the fire in the common room. I was thinking about the recent dementor and death eater attacks. I let my thoughts slip away and just listened to the fire crackling. It was quiet otherwise since everyone was doing homework or studying for exams.<p>

I heard not the fire crackling anymore but the sea crashing against the waves.  
><em><br>Two people enter a cave. I saw their faces. It was Dumbledore and Harry. There was a locket and Dumbledore drank from a stone goblet. They were at the top of the Astronomy tower now. Snape come up to where Dumbledore stood. Harry was hidden below. Malfoy and a couple of death eaters already at the top. With a flash of green light from Snape's wand Dumbledore was falling off the tower. Dead._

I heard the fire and Hermione's voice saying "Hayley? Hayley are you alright!"

The tears flowing down my face, I answered "I have to go." I left the common room and broke into a run towards the Astronomy Tower. Once at the top I awaited  
>Dumbledore and Harry's return.<p>

I waited maybe a half an hour when they returned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found a horcrux." Harry answered.

Dumbledore asked for Snape. We heard a noise and he told us to go below. We obeyed and watched through the floor. We saw Snape go up to the top.  
>Dumbledore looked at him. I knew what was going to happen. The tears flowed freely from my eyes. With a flash of green light, Dumbledore fell from the tower. Dumbledore was dead.<p>

As the death eaters left Harry ran after them. I made my way back to the front of the castle. I found a crowd all standing around where I knew Dumbledore lay. I walked over to his body and fell to my knees crying. Harry had soon come over to where Dumbledore's body was and began crying as well. The crowd raised their wands in respect.

I wouldn't leave where I sat know. If it wasn't for Clara coming over to me and pulling me to my feet I wouldn't have moved. She brought me inside into the Hospital Wing. I didn't take in my surroundings at all. Clara sat me down on an empty bed and I sat there and cried.

How could someone be trusted by someone and then kill them. I laid down, letting the tears flow. I ended up crying myself to sleep

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning still in the bed in the Hospital Wing. Someone's hand in mine. I sat up slowly and found George sitting beside me. He was wearing a black coat. Once he saw I was awake he pulled me into a hug. I let a few tears leave my eyes.<p>

"I saw it happen. Even before it happened." I said through sobs.

He didn't speak. He just sat there stroking my hair as I cried. It was the day of the funeral and as soon as the funeral was over we were going home. I went up to Gryffindor Tower to change for the funeral. The Fat Lady was obviously affected by the recent event as she was crying. She saw my tear stained face and let me in. I went up to my dorm and changed into black pants, black flats and a black shirt. The funeral was to be held by the lake.

I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Clara all sitting together. I sat near them and was soon joined by George. I didn't listen to what they were saying I was too busy crying into George's shoulder.

Once the funeral was over me, Clara, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made our way towards the train. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment while Clara  
>and Ginny went to say good-bye to a few people.<p>

"I'm not coming back next year." Harry told us.

"Then neither are we." I told him. "We're with you no matter what. Always have and always will."

"No I need to go alone. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Harry this has been decided for weeks. Years actually." Hermione retorted.

"She's got a point. We've been with you through everything. Finding the stone, entering the chamber of secrets, finding out that Sirius wasn't out to kill you, I was with you in that graveyard when Voldemort returned. We were there with at the Ministry as well. We. Are. Going. With. You."

"But-"

"No excuses Potter."

With that said we sat in silence for most of the ride taking in the recent events. I had no tears left so I couldn't cry. Once the train entered the station me and Clara said our final good-byes and found our mom.

"Hi girls. How was school?"

"Fine." I said. I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Once we got home I went to room and began unpacking. The thoughts of Dumbledore's death came back to me and I let a few tears escape my eyes. I heard my door open and someone sat next to me.

"Hayley what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"Our headmaster...Professor Dumbledore...He's dead." I told her. I told her everything. How I've been having visions half my life and how I saw his death both in a vision and in real life. She just hugged me as I cried again. When the tears ran out I took a hot shower and put on my pj's. I layed down in my bed and thought about what's to come. I know that a war is upon us. What if I died?

My mom would be devastated. Hermione told me that she might modify her parent's memory. I was now debating doing the same to my mom. So much has changed in six years. I met new friends, gone on dangerous adventures, pulled pranks...And worst of all watched people die.

The visions were becoming more often now. I kept worrying what if I see another person die. Someone I care about deeply or loved. What if I lost Clara or George? What about Harry, Ron or Hermione who are like siblings to me? What if the death eaters went after my mom? These thoughts are what floated about my head before I fell into a deep sleep.


	41. Memories Come and Memories Go

A week later of being home I made my decision to modify my mom's memory.

"Are you sure about this Hayley?" Clara asked.

"Yes. She'll remember you but not me. It's safer that way."

"But why will she remember me? What if something happens to me?"

"Nothing will happen to you. You want to know why? 'Cause you are not going to fight."

"I want to fight. I want to be a part of It."

"I'm not going to let you Clara. You are not going to die!" Clara said nothing knowing how the subject of her dying is a bad topic to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK AT BREAKFAST<strong>

"Morning." I said walking into the kitchen. I sat down and grabbed some pancakes.

"Good morning Hayley." my mom replied. "How are you?"

"Alright. Did I tell you that the Weasley's want me and Clara to come to the Burrow next week?"

"No but I thinks it's ok that you go."

"Thank you. I'll write to them later."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT WEEK<strong>

"Clara are you packed?" I asked going into her room.

"Yes. I'll be downstairs. Are you modifying mom's memory?"

"I wish I could say no." Tears started welling up in my eyes. I went back into my room and grabbed my bag. I, like Hermione, charmed my bag to hold what I need and  
>only what I need. I walked into the living room where my mom and Clara stood.<p>

"Bye mum." Clara said giving her a hug.

"Hayley where's your trunk?" my mom asked.

"I'm not taking it with me. I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year. This war needs to end. I love you mom. I'm so sorry about this. I'll find you when this is over. If I'm still alive." The tears were reforming. She just looked at me. I hugged her quickly.

"Clara you better go tell them I'm apparating there." Clara grabbed some Floo powder and was off. "Mum I love you. _Obliviate_." I finished the spell and walked outside.  
>I found a place I could apparate without being seen and with a <em>pop<em> I was outside of the Burrow.

I walked up to the back door, the tears spilling out of my eyes. I knocked on the door.

"That's probably Hayley." I heard Clara's voice say.

I heard someone come up to the door. "Who's there?" George asked.

"Hayley Capello."

"Who am I?" He asked.

"Is this necessary right now, George?" I asked the tears still flowing.

"Yes. When did I first tell you that I loved you?"

"Towards the end of my 5th your 7th year. The day of my charms O.W.L. What I most afraid of?"

"Death." With that he wrenched the door open and I entered the house. I quickly hugged George and let the rest of my tears come.

"You know it hurts to see you cry." He smiled at me. I laughed a little. Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs.

"Hayley what's wrong?" Hermione asked. I was led to the couch by George.

"I...modified my...my moms...memory." I sobbed. "I told her before I even did."

"She told her that she would find mom and fix her memory when this war was over. If she was still alive." Clara said a few tears escaping her eyes.

"You will be still alive, Love. Don't doubt it. We'll all be alive in the end of this." said George.

I never cried so much in my life. But I cried so much in the past month. After we all ate I went to sleep in Ginny's room. In a week we would be getting Harry from the Dursley's hopefully safely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short it's kinda a filler chapter. The next will be much longer. Thanks for reading! :D**


	42. Sorry I Must Go, I Love You So

Today was the day we were getting Harry from Privet Drive. Once everyone was ready to go we made the flight towards Surrey. I was worried that something that was going to happen tonight. I worried that the death eaters would find out about our plan and someone would end up hurt or dead.

As we landed we went to the door. Hagrid knocked and Harry answered the door. I walked in after Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Harry." I said as cheerfully as I could muster as I hugged him. Once every one was inside we began going over the plan.

Moody explained that Harry still had the trace on him since he was still underage.

"They won't know which Harry Potter is the real one." Moody said.

"Real one?" questioned Harry.

Moody pulled out a bottle which contained polyjuice potion.

"I'm not letting you risk your lives for me by taking that and be coming me." Harry said.

"Well none of really fancy it mate," George said.

"Yeah imagine if something went horribly wrong and we were stuck as scrawny specky gits _forever_." ended Fred. (All credit of that to J.K. Rowling) I stifled a laugh.  
>Hermione pulled a few hairs from Harry's head and put it in the bottle.<p>

We all lined up ready to take the potion.

The potion tasted horrible. After about a minute everyone looked like Harry.

"Wow were identical!" Fred and George said. (Again credit to J.K. Rowling)

"What else is new you two." I said looking at them. We all changed into the same clothes and headed outside where we would take off.

I would be following the real Harry and Hagrid in the motorbike on a broom. Almost the second we were in the sky the death eaters started to attack. As I flew I was dodging spells and sending my own. One nearly hit me but I swerved just in time. My heart was pounding as I worried about the others.

I lost sight of Harry and Hagrid which began to worry me. I was alone trying to find someone to stay close to. I finally found them again after dodging a falling power line.

We were in the Burrow's enchantments when they landed. My landing was smooth as theirs was quite rocky.

"Are you alright you two?" I asked.

"Yes, You?" Harry asked.

"Fine nearly got hit back there." We walked up to the back door. , Ginny and Clara came running out.

"Hayley, thank goodness you're ok!" Clara said as she flung her arms around me pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

We heard a _pop_ and saw Remus and George. I nearly screamed at the site before me.

"Clara get me a bucket of hot water and some bandages." I said hurriedly as I ran over to them. I grabbed George's arm and put it around my shoulders to support him. I brought him inside and set him down on the couch.

Clara came into the room a minute later with a bucket, a washcloth and a roll of bandages. I muttered a thank you and dipped the washcloth in the bucket.

"George are you alright?" I asked.

"Hayley? I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all." he smiled slightly. I wringed out the washcloth and began washing away the blood that was covering the place where his ear should be. It was gone now though. Fred came in and sat down next to me looking at his brother.

"How you feeling Georgie?" he asked.

"Saint like."

"Come again?" Fred asked.

"Saint like. I'm holey Fred geddit?"

"Whole wide world of ear-related humor you go for 'I'm Holey' pathetic." (Again credit to J.K.) I laughed still cleaning up the blood.

We found out that Mad-Eye was dead which brought tears to my eyes.

Fleur spoke up and said "Let's go into the kitchen. Looks like George is in good hands." Everyone left.

I continued to clean the blood. Once almost all the blood was gone I put the bandages around his head.

"Thanks." he said when I was done.

"No problem." I said as I wiped my hands clean with another washcloth. He sat up and I sat next to him. He leaned against obviously still a little dizzy from the loss of blood.

We sat in silence for a while until he suddenly grabbed my hand and said "I overheard you, Hermione and Ron talking the other day. Why aren't you going back to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Were going to end this. The war I mean. Dumbledore sort of left Harry with a job to do and it's the only way to end the war."

"Wont it be dangerous?"

"Well of course. It's not exactly going to be easy."

"Hayley I don't want you getting hurt. You could die and I might never know. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the one person I really love." I could see the tears in his eyes as he looked down.

"George look at me. I'll be fine. I'm not alone. Plus it's not safe if I go back to Hogwarts anyway. The death eaters are looking for muggle-borns. They might find a way to get to me."

"Then what about Clara? She's muggleborn too."

"She's more likely to be better off there than me. I've told her if she has to, to find a way out of the school and find a safe place to hide for a while. They're more likely to look for me since I'm a closer friend of Harry's than Clara is."

"When are you leaving?" He asked still not looking at me.

I made him look at me and said "When the moment presents itself I suppose. I really don't know to be honest." He took a moment to suppress what I had said. Then he looked into my eyes, his eyes were shining with tears, and he kissed me.

"Don't get hurt out there Love. I need you in my life. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled at his words and rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The house was crazy right now. Everyone was running from one place to another.<p>

Once everyone was dressed and ready we got people in they're seats. Once everyone was seated the wedding began.

Once the wedding was over the reception began. Everyone was talking and laughing and dancing like nothing was going wrong. I had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Something bad.

George must have noticed this as he asked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just have a bad feeling that something's going to happen that's all."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Relax for once Love." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. The music was slow and I rested my head on his chest.

I listened carefully to everything around me. It was a sense that I had developed with everything that was happening lately. The slightest unnormal noise made me turn my head. I tried to focus on other things instead of worrying myself but it didn't help.

"Stop worrying, Love."

"I'm sorry it's a habit."

"I know. Listen I need to ask you something. It's really important."

"Well then-" I began.

All the sudden everyone was backing up from a small blue light. It was Kingsley's patronus.

"The ministry has fallen. The minister of magic is dead. They are coming." it said. Everyone began to panic.

I turned to George. "I have to go!"

"Wait!"

"I can't! I really have to go!" He was lost in thought for a few seconds.

"I love you. Be safe. Please." He pulled me into a kiss which was cut short from Hermione pulling my hand.

Once me, Harry, Ron and Hermione were together we apparated.

We were almost hit by a bus.

Hermione told us we were in Shaftesbury Avenue. We found an empty alley way and Hermione pulled out my bag from hers.

"Thanks 'Mione." My voice was full of grief. I didn't want to leave the people I cared about so much like that. I hoped and wished that Clara was safe and ok.

"We need to change." Hermione said. She began pulling out clothes for each of us.

Once we were changed we went to a coffee shop and sat down. It was quiet in here. The waitress came and we all ordered cappuccinos.  
><em><br>Two people had just walked in. I looked over to where they stood and one of them was pulling out a long thin piece of wood. A wand. They were death eaters._

"Hayley are you alright?" Hermione asked looking at me.

"Yeah we should-" just then the two people that I saw in my vision were walking in and stopped in front of the counter. One of them was pulling out there wand.

"DOWN!" Harry yelled as they threw a spell at us.

I shot spell after spell at them. None hit them.

"STUPEFY!" I yelled at the one that was in front of the counter. He hit the wall and was unconscious.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled. The glass over the pastries shattered and the man was unconscious.

The waitress came out from the kitchens.

"Go. Leave." I told her. She walked hurriedly out and back through the kitchens.

We erased the two death eaters memories and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Once inside we found a place to sleep after checking to see if anyone was there.

I couldn't sleep. I was so worried about everyone back at the wedding. The others were just settling down and trying to get comfortable.

I was sitting in the window seat where I would be sleeping tonight. I looked over at the others and saw Ron walking over to where I sat.

"He really does care about. George I mean. Came up to me the other day and told me that if anything happens to you to let him know as soon as possible. He looked as if he was about to cry."

"He's very sweet. I know most of the time people only see him as a prankster but he has his moments when he's very kind and caring."

"Don't really know what to say about that." he laughed. I laughed along with him. I always said that laughing was a way for me to keep the tears away. If I felt like I was going to cry when I was back home I would watch a funny video. Ron went back over to where he was going to be sleeping.

I laid my head down on the seat and closed my eyes. I fell asleep thinking about life after this war.


	43. Come Home

(This chapter is based on a song called Come Home by OneRepublic. This chapter is also entirely in George's POV)

I watched as she left. I felt like breaking down and crying right then and there. I didn't care that we were being attacked. I just wanted to make sure the girl I love is safe.

Finally we made it to safety along with everyone else at the wedding. I sat down in the first seat I could find and put my head in my hands.

"You alright mate?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine. I just hope she's safe. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her."

"She'll be fine. You know she will. She's tough she can handle anything."

"I know."

"Then why are you worrying so much?" I dug into my pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. I opened it and handed it to Fred.

"I was going to ask her after the wedding was over."

"You were seriously going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes. I love her more than anything." He handed the box back to me which I closed and put back in my pocket.

"Does mum know you were going to ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Mum asked as she walked in.

Once again I pulled out the box and handed it to her. She opened it and her eyes got wide.

"You were going to ask Hayley to marry you?" she asked looking as if she was about to cry.

"Yes. I love her and now I don't even know if she is safe or not." The tears that were forming in my eyes slowly fell. She handed me back the box and I put it back in my pocket.

I didn't know what to do. Mum sat beside me and tried to console me. I wanted to know what was going to happen to her. The girl I love more than anything. The girl I knew I couldn't live without.

The girl whose smile and laugh brighten up even these dark times. The girl I wanted to marry. I hoped for her to be alright and make it out of this war alive. I hoped that when this was over she would again be back in my arms. I fell asleep crying and hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another short chapter but I HAD to add this in. Hope you like it. R&R please and thank you! :D**


	44. Ministry and Godric's Hollow

We entered the Ministry. I was disguised as Madam Edgecombe of the Floo network office.

Once inside the ministry we started our search for Umbridge. Ron had already left the lift to stop the rain in Yaxley's office.

The lift stopped and we saw Umbridge.

"Runcorn, aren't you getting off?" Harry walked out of the lift and me and Hermione were stuck on the lift.

We went down to the courtrooms and the trial began.

Soon Harry and Ron came in. Harry had pushed Ron into the room and was slowly getting closer to where Umbridge sat.

Harry withdrew his wand. "What are you doing Runcorn?"

"Umbridge you mustn't tell lies." He was slowly becoming Harry again. He stunned Umbridge and Hermione grabbed the locket and we made a break for it.

The dementors that were kept under Umbridge's patronus were now following us as we ran.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled as they tried to enter the lift.

As the lift stopped me, Harry and Hermione were ourselves again. Ron became himself again as the real Reg Cattermole returned.

"It's Harry Potter! It's Harry Potter!" Someone yelled at the sight of Harry. We saw Yaxley get of the lift and began following us. We ran as fast as we could towards the grates. I sent papers flying everywhere.

We finally made it to the grates but when we apparated out of the ministry we didn't end up in Grimmauld Place but a forest. Ron got splinched on the way here and couldn't do much. As Hermione put up the enchantments me and Harry put up the tent.

The next day we tried to destroy the locket but it wasn't possible with magic alone.

* * *

><p>Me, Hermione and Harry apparated into Godric's Hollow. Ron had left about a month earlier. Poor Hermione was in a right state when he left.<p>

I remember everything that had happened.  
><em><br>He was angry thinking that we had forgotten about him being there. He was also wearing the locket._  
><em><br>He got mad and started yelling at Harry. He turned to me when he was done yelling about how Dumbledore hadnt told Harry everything._  
><em><br>"HOW COME YOU DONT KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A SEER!"_  
><em><br>"Like I know! I only see things when they come to me! I can't see things upon command!"_  
><em><br>He grabbed his stuff and stalked out. Hermione running after him._

We walked the empty snow covered streets in silence. We were heading to the graveyard done the road. As we passed the church we heard Christmas carols being sung. I opened the gate and let the others in. As I stepped through the gate I closed it quickly yet silently.

I walked around and noticed a few names. I kept walking along each row looking for a particular name. A few rows in front of me I saw Hermione stoop down and wipe snow off of a grave stone. I looked past her and saw that Harry had stopped. I walked over to Hermione on my way over to see why Harry had stopped.

"I saw that in the book Dumbledore gave me. What do you think it means?" Hermione asked pointing to the symbol on the grave. I shrugged my shoulders and pointed towards Harry.

We walked over silently. As we stood next to him we saw that the grave was his parents. I could see that his eyes were swimming with tears. Hermione bent down  
>and conjured flowers. She stood up and put her head on his shoulder. I gave him a hug.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I could see an old woman walking towards us.

"Hey there's someone watching us." I told them. They looked over and Harry started to follow her.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, Harry. This could be a trap." I whispered to him.

We continued to walk and we ended up in the old lady's house. Apparently she was Bathilda Bagshot.

After a while Harry followed her upstairs. I got worried.

"Hermione I don't have a good feeling about this at all. I'm really worried. I'm going upstairs now!" I ran up the stairs and heard a commotion coming from a room up ahead. I ran as fast as I could without tripping. I saw a snake. A huge snake attacking Harry.

They crashed through the wall and Hermione soon joined us. She shot a spell as the snake came through from the staircase. We apparated as soon as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Me and Hermione were sitting outside. It was freezing. Harry came out from the tent and sat down in between the two of us.  
>After Hermione showed him his broken wand he told the two of us to go inside and that he would keep watch. I went inside and laid down underneath a heavy blanket. I fell asleep quickly.<p>

I didn't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up it was pitch black. I went outside to tell Harry that he should go inside but he wasn't there.

I quickly began searching. I pulled out my wand and began searching by wand light. I looked at the ground in search for footprints. Once I found them I began following them quickly. The footprints suddenly stopped. I began searching around for a sign of Harry but all I saw was a frozen lake with a crack in the center.

I heard a snapping of a twig and turned around abruptly.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer just dove down into the lake. He came back up a minute later pulling someone out. He was also carrying the Sword of Gryffindor. A second later I realized that the person he pulled out was Harry.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you find me?"

"Footprints. I woke up and noticed that you weren't sitting there. I got worried."

We walked over to a fallen tree and Harry placed the locket on top of it. He opened it and Ron destroyed it after a few minutes of it taunting him.

We walked back over to the campsite. Hermione was furious that Ron came back after so long.


	45. Caught

Hermione stayed mad at Ron for a while. We were on our way to the Lovegood's house. Luna had told me about it once. I noticed it right away from Luna's description.  
>We walked up to the door and I knocked.<p>

"Hello Mr. Lovegood. I'm Hayley one of Luna's friends. Is she around?"

"She's- out looking for blibbering humdingers. Shell- shell be back soon." He sounded nervous about something. It began to freak me out.

Harry came up from behind us. Mr. Lovegood invited us in and gave us some of the grossest tea I've ever tasted.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the Deathly Hallows. I saw you wearing this symbol at Bill and Fleur's wedding." said Harry as he showed the symbol in Tales of Beetle the Bard to Mr. Lovegood. Hermione read the story the Three Brothers out loud.

When Hermione stopped reading drew the symbol and told us each meaning of each shape. I understood now. I knew where the cloak was. Harry had it.  
>I had a feeling I knew where the Elder wand was but the stone I had no idea where it was.<p>

left hurriedly downstairs to get more tea.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think I could take another sip of that tea." Ron said

"Hold on. I want to see something first." I walked up the stairs and saw a bright room with 7 pictures surrounded by the word _friends_ over and over. The pictures were of me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Clara, Ginny and Neville. I looked around and saw that dust covered everything in sight as if no one had been in this room for months.

"We should get out of here." Ron said from behind me. I nodded and followed them downstairs where we saw Mr. Lovegood looking out the window. The water not even boiling on the stove.

"You forgot the water." I said.

"What? Oh." He replied looking at the stove.

"We should go." Harry said.

"NO! You can't leave. They took my Luna. They took her from me. They took her because of what I wrote in the Quibbler. They're looking for you." He added pointing at  
>Harry. I gasped at the thought of Death Eaters taking Luna. One of my best friends...Gone. Taken by the enemy.<p>

He ran outside and yelled "IVE GOT HIM! HES HERE!" towards the sky.

The Death Eaters flew through the windows causing them to shatter. The house was falling apart. We all grabbed hold of each other's hand and apparated into a forest.

"He could have got us killed. Is there no one we can trust?" Ron ranted.

"I can see why though. They took his daughter."  
>We were about to set up campsite when we saw snatchers begin to surround us. I almost had a heart attack when they showed up in front of me.<p>

"Hello beautiful." I heard one say to Hermione. We backed away and began at a run. They began firing spells.

"Confringo." I said loud enough for the spell to be powerful. The tree branch blew up. Literally. We ran and ran as fast as our legs could carry us. Throwing spells over our shoulders. Ron fell as chains flew around his ankles. I saw Harry and Hermione duck down behind a fallen branch. She hit him with a stinging charm which caused his face to swell. I quickly grabbed his glasses and shoved them into my pocket.

A snatcher grabbed my arms and pulled me off the ground. They did the same with Hermione and Harry.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEPS!" I flailed my arms and legs trying to kick my capturers shin. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DONT LET ME GO!"

"Shut up you insolent little girl." a snatcher I noticed to be Scabior said. I tried to give him a rude hand gesture but couldn't move my arms high enough so he could see.

He walked over to Harry and asked "What happened to you ugly?" Harry didn't answer so he asked "What's your name?"

"Vernon Dudley." Another snatcher began flipping through a book.

He walked over to me and Hermione. "How 'bout you two?"

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood." Hermione said.

He looked at me. "I'm not afraid to say that I'm someone who needs to be feared. Hayley Capello. Muggle-born. Not afraid to say it. I'm proud. And I know I'll live. You'll all die or rot in Azkaban for the rest of your lives."

"No Vernon Dudley on here." the one snatcher said looking through the book. Scabior walked back over to Harry and pushed up Harry's bangs.

"Were not going to the Ministry. We're talking this lot to the Dark Lord."

* * *

><p>The place we are at not gave me the creeps. I was still flailing around trying to get free. The others walked along solemnly. We walked up to the gate and I saw the psychopathic face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She let them through the gates and we were pushed into a room inside the house beyond the gates.<p>

Bellatrix pushed Harry to his knees and asked that git Malfoy if it was truely Harry. I was surprised when he said it wasn't. The snatchers showed the sword and Bellatrix almost went more insane then she already is.

"Where did you get that!" she yelled at us. Me, Harry and Ron were thrown into a large cell while Hermione was being interrogated upstairs. Ron kept screaming and yelling to let him out and to not hurt Hermione.

"It's not going to help Ron!" I walked over to the bars and shook them. Nothing.

I heard a very airy voice from behind "I've tried that. It didn't work."

"LUNA! Are you ok? Do you know if Clara is ok?" I asked in a rush.

"I'm fine. They didn't take Clara off the train so I think she would be ok. I don't know what its like at Hogwarts though."

Dobby had apprated into the cell. He helped Luna and Mr. Olivander out. Peter Pettigrew came back down after he took Griphook upstairs.

"How could you live with yourself knowing that you betrayed your friends? Led them to their deaths." Harry said to him. He looked guilty and slowly brought the  
>metal hand to his throat. He killed himself. Just like that.<p>

We ran upstairs to help Hermione. Bellatrix made us drop our wands and Malfoy picked them up. Bellatrix had Hermione locked in her arms with a dagger to her throat.  
>Bellatrix failed to notice that Dobby had been unscrewing the chandelier right above her. She pushed Hermione away and Ron caught her.<p>

"STUPID ELF! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" she screamed.

"Dobby would never kill. Only maim or injure seriously."

Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Griphook stood behind Dobby ready to leave when he did. Bellatrix threw her dagger right as we apparated. I thought no one would get hurt since we apparated right before she threw it but I was wrong. The tears were slowly falling as Harry held Dobby in his arms...Dead. We were sitting on the beach in front of Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur now live.

Harry had dug the grave for Dobby and that night I felt asleep faster than ever.


	46. This Is War

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ron and I began planning on finding the next horcrux in which we thought was in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts. We talked to and Griphook. Griphook was going to help us. We were leaving tomorrow.

We were eating dinner right now. I wasnt really hungry but was being made to eat.

"You really should eat Hayley. You'll need every ounce of strength you can get." Hermione told me. I ate as much as I could thinking about what's ahead of us. I never  
>really did get a decent meal since the summer.<p>

"Do you possibly know...anything about my sister? I worried sick about her." I asked Bill and Fleur.

"Well she's still at Hogwarts surprisingly. They've been taking people off the trains so I've heard." Bill said.

"We saw George around the holidays. He seemed out of it. We were told not to say your name around him." Fleur began, "Then Fred got mad at him because he wasnt acting like himself. He said your name and well... he took it very badly."

"He was crying actually."

I could feel myself blushing at the story. He truly cared that much.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning somewhat scared. I was sure we would be caught.<p>

Hermione took a polyjuice potion turning her into Bellatrix and me and Ron were transfigured. My hair was now long and black unlike my shoulder length blonde hair. My eyes were now a black color as well. I looked quite scary.

We apparted into Diagon Alley. Harry and Griphook were safely under the cloak. We walked in an Hermione asked to enter the vault. The goblin began to get suspicious. Harry used the Imperious Curse on him and he allowed us into to the vault.

As we got closer I saw a waterfall type thing. Once under it Hermione, Ron and I looked like ourselves. The cloak was now off of Harry. An alarm sounded. The goblin that Harry Imperioused was now back to his senses in which I quickly fixed.

We ran down to the vault. We distracted the dragon and entered. Harry found the horcrux which was a cup and Hermione accidently knocked something over. It started to multiply. It burned. I turned around and knocked a dozen coins over. As everything came down Harry climbed up and used the sword to grab the cup.  
>He came down and Griphook grabbed the sword.<p>

"I said I would help you into the vault. I never said anything about getting you out." he said as he left with the other goblin.

We pushed the door open, everything spilling out. We ran as guards came towards us. We hid behind a couple of banisters above where the dragon stood.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I've got something. It's completely mental but it'll get us out of here." I said as I backed up to jump on the dragons back. I landed and motioned for the others. They came on and Hermione and I let the dragon free from its chains. It flew up and out of Gringotts.

We were flying away and were above a lake. We dropped into it and swam to the shore. We dried off and got new clothes on. We all fell asleep on the shore.

* * *

><p>(I'm going to skip to the part where they're inside the Hogs Head)<p>

He saved us. Aberforth Dumbledore saved us. I knew who he was of course. Dumbledore never spoke of him or his sister Arianna. I saw them in a vision once and asked him about them and now here I was standing in the Hogs Head just saved by Dumbledore's brother.

We were upstairs and I saw a large painting hanging over the fireplace. I looked up at it.

"Your Arianna aren't you?" I asked the girl in the painting. She nodded her head.

"How do you know who she is?" Aberforth asked.

"Saw her and you in a vision once. I asked Professor Dumbledore about you two. Since he never did mention you two."

"We need to get into Hogwarts. Is there any way we can get in?" Harry asked Aberforth as he gave us some food and water which we all devoured.

"Tell someone to come." Aberforth spoke to Arianna. A minute later Arianna was walking back; someone was following her.  
>The portrait opened and to our surprise Neville came out.<p>

"Neville!" I yelled giving him a hug. "Is my sister okay? Is everyone else okay? What's it like there now?" I started asking a million questions.

"Um you'll see when we get there." We all walked inside and began walking down the tunnel.

"Hey can I tell you guys something. I want to get these things off my chest if I die." They nodded and I continued, "Well I've been having these visions since a week before the day of the train. The night before I had a dream that I met all of you but Luna and Ginny. I didn't know what was going on until Dumbledore explained it that night. I've been having these visions since then as you know and I've seen almost everything. The stone. The chamber and the basilisk. That's why I was there 3 years ago in the graveyard. I saw Cedric die but I didn't know it. There were just some I couldn't tell you guys." I felt the tears in my eyes but needed to stay strong I couldn't cry now. It wasnt the time.

"How come you never told us about these visions?" Hermione asked.

"Because Dumbledore didn't want me to. Said it might worry you more than you already are or were. But now I'm going to tell you all of them. Every detail we'll need them now. This is war. I know. I feel it."

We entered through the portrait. Neville motioned us to stay.

"Hey you lot I've got a surprise for you!" Neville addressed the people on the other side.

"Neville if it's something stupid then you're better off not telling us. If it was someone here to help us then yeah." It was my sister. Clara's voice. I couldn't believe it she was okay. She was safe!

Neville stepped aside and let us in. Everyone clapped and looked generally shocked. We stepped down and gave everyone around us a hug. Neville told someone to  
>tell Remus and the others that Harry and us were back.<p>

I ran at my sister when I got the chance.

"Clara I'm so glad your okay. I see a few cuts and bruises but that's something that will heal over time."

"I probably wouldn't be alive though if it weren't for Seamus." she told me. I looked at him and pulled him into a big hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I don't know what I would do if my sister wasn't here. Thank you for keeping her safe."

"Not a problem. Now Hayley could you let me go. I can't breathe." I laughed and released him.

Ginny came in and said that Snape knew that Harry was in Hogsmead and was now looking for him. Seconds later the rest of the Weasley's came in. I looked for a  
>familiar one eared red head. I finally spotted him next to Fred. He looked so downcast. I ran over as quickly as my legs would carry me and jumped into Georges arms.<br>He was caught off guard and stumbled a bit.

He held me there as we hugged each other; my feet off the ground as I was so short compared to him. He put me down onto my feet and I pulled him into a kiss that  
>had been needed for months now. When we pulled away he looked down at me and smiled.<p>

"You're alright." was all he managed to say. I grinned and look back at the others in the room. I stood in between Fred and George and gave Fred a one armed hug as my other hand was in Georges.

"I have an idea. What if Harry went as a student in the middle of all of you? Then the rest of us that aren't students come in when needed." Everyone thought it was brilliant. They got Harry a Gryffindor robe.

"Before we go anywhere I have a question. Does anyone have a beaters bat?" Right at these words a beaters bat appeared right in front of me. I picked it up and  
>held it in my hand smiling down at it.<p>

"Hayley what are you going to do with that?" Seamus asked.

"I'm going to hit a couple of death eaters with this thing. That'll knock them out for sure." He and a few others shook their heads at my statement.

I put the bat handle in the loop of my jeans where it sat securely. Then I slipped my hand back into Georges and hooked arms with Fred. This action brought along a very scary vision.  
><em><br>"NO! NO! FRED! NO!" It was Percy. He was shaking his brother. But it was too late. He was gone. Fred was gone. Fred was...Dead. The scene changed and I saw George crying uncontrollably. He had just lost half of himself. I was crying into his shoulder._

I dropped to floor on my knees the tears I had been holding back escaped. Flowing like mad. I couldn't control it.

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled still on the floor. George dropped quickly beside me worried.

"HAYLEY! WHATS WRONG!"

"NO! I CAN'T- CAN'T- SAY- IT!"

"Hayley just say it! Tell us what you saw!"

"Death better take me instead. He can't take someone so cared about and loved. A true friend."

"Hayley who is it that you're talking about?"

I couldn't bear to look at him or Fred. I raised a shaky hand to wipe my tears. George moved my hand and wiped them away himself.

"Fred." I whispered. Fred didn't hear because he asked what I said. George looked terrified. I looked around the room everyone was heading towards the door.

I stood up and grabbed Fred's arm.

"I should have said something sooner. I had a hunch since George lost his ear." I spoke to both of them. "You need to stay together tonight. Do you understand?"

George nodded but Fred hadn't a clue what I was talking about.

"Does this have anything to do with your vision?"

I nodded. "I don't want to mention it. Let's just go and end this quick."

We followed the rest of the Weasley's and the Aurors down to the doors of the great hall. There was definitely something going on in there and it made me nervous.

This. Is. War.


	47. A Life Saved

We opened the doors. Everyone's heads turned to ours. I walked up by Harry, ready to fight if one of these stupid death eaters tried to attack him. I pulled out the beaters bat. I had the bat in one hand and my wand in the other.

The Carrow's advanced Harry shot a spell at one of them and they began fighting.

I advanced on the other.

I disarmed her and then said "When-and if- you wake up, please tell me on a scale of 1-10 how bad does this hurt." _WHAM_. She was knocked out. Some people looked quite scared. Well the Slytherin's any way. McGonagall had dueled Snape who had left very quickly.

"COWARD!" McGonagall yelled after him. A few girls screamed as Voldemort's voice sounded across the hall. He wanted Harry dead tonight. Harry went off to find the  
>rest of the horcruxes. I went with the twins to one of the towers where we would keep watch.<p>

We stood there watching the protective spells going around the school. I was standing in between them.

"Hayley, I never got to ask you what I needed to the night you left." George said looking at me.

"Not right now. There's a war going on here. Let's focus on ending this. Ask me when this is over. Alright?" He looked upset.

"What if this question can't wait? What if we die and I never get to ask this question?"

"Mate, she's right. Now's not the time." Fred interjected. I looked at him. What was going on?

I looked back at the sky where the rest of the enchantments were now placed. I saw a few spells hit the outside of the protective spells. I looked down and saw tons of statues marching up around the school. I saw students older than 17 draw out their wands and keep watch.

I looked at Fred and George. They weren't smiling like I was used to. We stood there in silence for what seemed like half an hour when there was a loud _BOOM_ above us. Multiple spells hit the protective enchantments around us. With another loud _BOOM_ below us we saw the wooden bridge explode. We began running towards the oncoming battle.

"I'm going to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. I'll see you two soon. Stay together!" I turned around about to look for my friends when I was turned around abruptly.  
>George kissed me and said "Don't get hurt. Please. I love you."<p>

"I love you too." I replied before I began running as fast as I could.

I was trying to think where they could be as I passed the 7th floor corridor and saw the Room of Requirement door. Why can I see it? I heard the roar of flames coming from behind the door. I opened it up to see tall flames and three brooms zoom out. I shut the door as I saw the familiar bushy brown hair, someone with round glasses and bright red hair. Hermione, Harry and Ron.

But there were two other people with them. Malfoy and Zabini.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME WEVE SAVED YOUR LIFE TONIGHT YOU-"

"RON!" Hermione yelled. He looked at her sheepishly. There was something that I missed and I needed to know.

"What's-Are you two..." I questioned Hermione. She blushed and grinned widely. I hugged her as I nearly screamed. I looked at Ron. He was looking down and blushing scarlet. Then I remembered the battle.

Harry said he knew what the next and last horcrux was. The snake that Voldemort always had. He knew he had to kill it. We began running down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>As we entered the Great Hall I spotted a few red-heads. One of them only had one ear. His twin was nowhere to be found. He was battling Yaxley. I ran up behind Yaxley.<p>

"Avada-"

I tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry but that's my boyfriend there. So goodnight." I nailed him in the face with the beaters bat. He fell and had blood dripping from his nose. His wand was next to him and I picked it up and snapped it in two. I threw the two halves in disgrace and ran towards George.

"Where's Fred?"

"He was with Percy a minute ago. They were heading towards the grand staircase." I ran as fast as I could to where they might possibly stand.

I watched as Fred and Percy dueled the two death eaters.

_A wall crumbled around me. I watched as a few dug through the rubble only to find one of my good friends. Dead._

The wall to my left had a huge crack running through the middle. Any second now and the wall would crumble.

"FRED MOVE!" He turned to look at me. The wall cracking more. "STUPEFY!" My voice rang out. In a split second the spell hit Fred and pushed him out of the way.

The wall caved in and hit the other side of the corridor. I shielded my eyes from the dust that filled around me.

I climbed over the rubble. Fred sat up against the wall searching for his wand. He found it a quickly stood.

He ran over to me and hugged me. "Hay, I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Me neither. Your one of my best friends. Come on lets go find George before you get killed." We ran back to the Great Hall and heard a voice fill the Hall.

"_Harry Potter you have fought valiantly but have let others die for you_." (blah blah I didn't really care about what Voldemort was saying.) "_You have one hour to meet me in the forest or I will enter the fray myself and kill every man, woman or child that gets in my way_." I looked over at where the Weasley's and Harry, Hermione and Clara sat. Clara was helping a student with her bleeding arm.

I ran over to them with Fred at my heels. George pulled me into hug. He then saw Fred behind me and released me and hugged his twin. I hugged my sister and  
>noticed the absence of three people. I released Clara as a vision came into my mind.<br>_  
>Harry walked into the forest. People were surrounding him. His parents, Sirius and Remus. They began walking with him. Soon he entered a clearing and I could see the death eaters surrounding him. Voldemort turned around and killed him. Once again the scene changed and there stood Harry glaring at Voldemort the sun rising behind them.<em>

I ran out of the hall. George yelling after me. I found Harry, Ron and Hermione standing; Hermione was hugging Harry and crying. I ran down the steps.

"Don't tell me your going into that forest?"

"It's the only way to end this."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No I have to do this alone." With that he walked away towards the forest. To his death. Or so he thought.

I knew what I needed to do. "I'm going with him."

"But he said he wanted to go alone." Ron said.

"Well what's stopping me. Not him." I apparated into the edges of the forest. I climbed into a tree and waited for him to show.


	48. Goodbye

(This chapter is based on the song Goodbye by Avril Lavigne. If you haven't heard it yet please listen to it. It'll make sooo much sense to part of the story)

I sat in the tree watching the ground. I heard the crunching of leaves and could see footprints in the ground. I saw two feet as the person below me pulled off the invisibility cloak and stuff it into his coat.

Harry pulled out the snitch from his pocket and put it to his lips. It opened and a stone appeared from inside. He turned thrice in hand and 4 people stood before him.  
>His parents, Sirius and Remus. I turned around and made sure my legs would keep me steady and dropped my arms.<p>

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I yelled not too loudly but loud enough to scare him as I dangled there. He jumped and turned around.

"Hayley you nearly scared me to death. Then he wouldn't have to kill me."

"Sorry. Hello Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." They all grinned at me.

"How can you seem them? They're supposed to only be seen by me."

"Really? I have no idea then." I pulled myself back up into sitting position turned around and dropped onto the ground.

"I have to go before the hour is up. Or he'll begin killing everyone. I can't let anyone else die."

"I've always admired your bravery, Harry. I'm going to be there though. I know you'll be fine. You'll be okay. Trust me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"How are you going to be there without the death eaters noticing?"

I pointed up to the tree. "I'll apparate into a tree above the clearing in which they're at. Good luck." I hugged him and apparated into the tree above the clearing.  
>A few minutes later Harry showed up. I couldn't really hear any of the conversation. I was too far up and they were speaking quietly. Harry didn't say a word.<br>Voldemort raised his wand. I moved my foot onto a branch that wasn't able to support me. It snapped and fell. My foot was falling through and I quickly tried to move it. Success.

I felt something hit me. My arm scraped across the branch I was leaning against and hit another one as I fell. I felt something warm and sticky on my arm. I landed it on it when I hit the ground. The pain was unbearable. My left arm was now bleeding and broken.

I stood up clutching my arm as I did so. I felt someone grab my ponytail quite harshly.

"What were you doing up there you stupid little girl?" a cold voice asked.

"Why does it matter to you Riddle?"

"Don't ever use that name!"

"You know you'll lose Tom. Good always wins. Your-"

"Bellatrix silence the girl." he said. I turned my head as far as I could and saw that Rodolphus Lestrange holding my ponytail and Bellatrix coming up to me a wicked grin plastered to her face.

"CRUCIO!" she yelled pointing her wand to me. The pain was worse than my arm. I screamed and dropped to the ground; Lestrange still holding my ponytail. I heard Hagrid's yells of "STOP!"

"Stop Bella so she can watch her friend die." I had tears in my eyes from the pain not the fact that I knew he was about to kill Harry. In a flash of green light Harry was dead.

I screamed. Even though I knew he was okay I still couldn't bear watching my best friend die. I felt the pain again as Bellatrix continued to torture me. The pain stopped and started again. I felt weak as Lestrange pulled me to my feet again. I couldn't stand it hurt so much.

Hagrid was released from his ropes except for one so they could make sure he wouldn't try to escape. They had him pick up Harry's body after Narcissa Malfoy confirmed his death. He was faking it I knew it.

I was being dragged by Lestrange I didn't dare make a sound I was too weak any way. I was being dragged towards the school. Everyone was gathering in front wondering what was going on.

Voldemort declared Harry's death. Ginny screamed. I began trying to get free when I saw George. He obviously couldn't see me, I was hidden behind Bellatrix. Lestrange noticed this and I was pulled in front of Bellatrix. George's eyes got wide.

"LET HER GO!" he screamed pointing his towards the Lestranges'.

"George don't! I don't want you to get hurt." I pleaded.

"You should listen to the mud-blood, Weasley." Lestrange told him. He threw me to the ground. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. I could only focus on the pain it hurt so much.

Voldemort had Hagrid place Harry at his feet, saying its where "he belongs."

I stood up shakily. "THAT IS NOT WHERE HE BELONGS! HES A GREATER PERSON THAN YOU ARE!" I yelled as loud as I could. The pain returned as I dropped to the ground. My screams piercing my surroundings. I looked over to where George stood. He was being held back. It took all of his brothers to keep him from attacking the Lestrange's.

I looked over to where Harry was. He was standing up as Voldemort's back was turned and was facing his death eaters.

"HARRY!" someone yelled. Voldemort quickly turned around. It was now Harry against Voldemort. The death eaters ran in to the great hall and began battling the others on our side. I couldn't move even as hard as I tried. I felt two strong arms lift me up into bridal carry and bring me into the great hall. The person put me down on a cot while the battle carried on.

I turned my head to see Bellatrix try and shoot a spell at Ginny. Ginny deflected it and Mrs. Weasley stepped in. They began dueling until Mrs. Weasley shot the final blow. Bellatrix- my torturer as well as many others- dead. It didn't take long for the entire battle to be over. Harry entered the great hall announcing Voldemort's death.

I felt sleeping coming over me as I laid in one of the many cots filling the Great Hall. Not just a night's sleep but eternal slumber. The pain was too unbearable.

"Hayley are you alright?" Someone asked in a panicked voice. I looked over to where the sound came from. I found myself looking into George's eyes. He picked up the top half of my body and held me close.

"George- I love you more than anything. I just want you to know that." I said slowly. Tears began pouring out his eyes.

"HAYLEY! Please! Stay with us for just a few minutes PLEASE!" Clara said to my right. She was digging though her bag looking for some sort of potion and tears spilling out of her eyes. Seamus was beside her helping her look for whatever it was. "I know I have a strengthening solution in here somewhere!"

I could hear sobs all around me. I slowly moved my head looking around. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were also crying. I saw everyone else crying as well. I even saw Percy crying for me.

I began closing my eyes the eternal sleep coming over me. "HAYLEY STAY WITH ME PLEASE!" George said looking at my face."CLARA HURRY!"

"I'M TRYING!" she retaliated.

"Clara if you decide to let mom remember me tell her what happened to me. George I love you. Don't forget that. Goodbye my love." It took every ounce of strength I had left to give him one last kiss.

As the sleep finally took over my head went back into his arm. As I took my last breath I felt something cold go down my throat.

I was dead.


	49. Living VS Dead

**GEORGES POV**  
>She was gone. Just like that she was gone. I loved her. My question was never asked and would never be answered. I loved her more than anything.<p>

I had watched her take her last breath. Clara had had finally found the strengthening solution just as she took her last breath.

"She's- go-gone." Clara sobbed.

Fred knelt next to me, crying silently. "We'll all miss her George. She was one of the greatest pranksters I knew. She was so brave. I wouldn't be here without her." I smiled slightly. That's why I loved her. She was so brave. So funny.

I put her back done onto the cot. I saw my family around me; watching me. Leaning over her I let the tears silently fall.

"Hayley why did you have to leave me?" I asked in her ear.

Fred tried to get me to leave her but I wouldn't. "George you have to let her go."

"I-I- cant. I love her."

"We know that. But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry over her like this. I'm sure she would want you to move on."

Madame Pomphrey and McGonagall walked up over to where we all sat. McGonagall saw Hayley lying unmoving, not breathing and let a sob escape her.

Madame Pomphrey handed a white sheet to her sister.

"I'm sure she's happy Clara." Clara let out a sob and covered her sister's bottom half. She then turned away from the body and let her tears flow.

"I can't cover her completely. I can't believe she's gone!" She sobbed. She looked across the cot at me as if telling me to cover her.

I shook my head violently. "I can't either." The tears were still flowing freely as I looked down at Hayley.

* * *

><p><strong>HAYLEYS POV<strong>

I didn't feel any pain anymore. It was all gone. I suddenly found myself looking at the Great Hall. What was going on?

I saw my body in a cot, half-covered in a sheet and George leaning over me. He was crying. I couldn't hear anything the sobs that most likely rang out through the hall. I went near him and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't feel his warmth. It was gone. Most likely since the dead can't feel anything.

I looked down at my body. My left sleeve was torn and my arm looked useless. My pants had holes in the knees when I skidded earlier. I was covered in dust, dirt and blood. My eyes were closed as I slept. I pushed up on my leg to get up but felt a different sensation.

I could feel air filling my lungs. The pain in my body especially my arm came back suddenly. I could feel hot tears falling onto my face and neck. My head was rested on something soft. George's arm rested below my head. I was alive.

I felt no stronger than I did before I "died". My eyes fluttered open. George didn't see as his eyes were obscured by tears. Everyone else around me seemed to notice though. I heard some of the sobs subside as they stared at my half opened eyes.

I slowly brought my hand to George's cheek. "I hate it when you cry." His tears stopped abruptly and his sobs subsided.

"Hayley? How- you were-" I grabbed the front of his jacket and cut him off with a kiss. When we pulled apart he hugged me tightly; afraid of letting go. I grimaced from the pain in my arm and he let go.

"What's wrong?" I pointed to my arm.

"I forgot about her arm. She was knocked out of a tree earlier." Harry said.

"I saved you Hayley!" Clara said shocked. "I found it just in time." Madam Pomfrey came over, McGonagall at her heels.

"Ms. Capello!" McGonagall said. "We thought you were dead! How is this possible?" Clara then explained a strengthening solution.

"What's wrong with her?" Madam Pomphrey asked. Clara pointed out my arm and the weakness and fatigue caused by being tortured.

"Well we'll need to remove her jacket." George sat me up and carefully took my arm out of the sleeve. Madam Pomfrey rolled up my ripped shirt and started treating my arm. She stopped the cut from bleeding and fixed the bone. My arm didn't hurt any more. It wasn't broken either. She gave me another potion and went to help other people.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went outside and talked. I lay down on the cot. George was holding my right hand and talking to me. Saying how he loved me and was glad I was alright.

I was alive. The world was normal again.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure most of you must hate me for this. On the other site I wrote this story on there is a sequel. I plan on bringing it here. :D**


End file.
